Quand tout le monde s'emballe
by Shangreela
Summary: Qu'arrivetil quand Duo est un surdoué de l'équitation à qui il arrive un accident ? Comment se relèvera ce garçon fragilisé et ne croyant pas -plus- en lui ? humour, yaoi, amoureux des chvx, ms amoureux de GW d'abord bien sûr :p CHAPITRE NEUF OL !
1. Tit' note de l'auteur sur sa fic

_Autrice :_ Shin', qui veut pas passer son oral d'anglais de brevet ! ( mais j'ai eu 15,5 ! )

_Titre :_ Euh... ça vous gêne si y en a pas… ?

_Base :_ GUNDAM WING !

_Genre :_ Euh... Cascades, aventures, peut-être un peu eau de rose toute plate sans consistance, UA, et... grosse amitié légèrement shônen yaoi ?

_Disclaimer :_ **POURQOUÂÂÂÂÂÂ ? ** Ci pôôôô zuuuuuuste ! _Snif !_ ( Y sont pô à moua... )

_Petite note_ _juste pour rien dire et pour emmerder le lecteur _**VV** J'avais envie de me faire un bon UA ( Univers Alternatif ) vraiment UA, alors voilà, maintenant c'est fait !

Je n'updaterai peut-être pas souvent cette fic, d'un parce que j'ai les cours, de deux parce que j'ai les autre, et de trois parce que j'ai un peu perdu mon élan sur son écriture. Mais comme il y a quelques chap déjà écrits, le temps que j'update, tout ça, j'aurais sûrement avancé ( enfin, j'espère ) !

Ma progression sera sûrement lente, parce que ça commence à chiffrer, là, toutes ces fics… Mais si vous m'encouragez… air innocent ( ou Comment obliger les lecteurs à envoyer des reviews -- )

D'abord, cette fic était sensé n'être qu'un loooooong one-shot ( de manière générale, toutes mes fics sont des one-shots, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que ça me démoralise de pas me voir avancer et que c'est… vraiment chiant à lire, à force. Donc au final, je transforme tout en fics à chapitres ) et comme d'habitude, je l'ai changée en fic à chap. En fait, au début, c'était une fic d'un tenant, mais les chap étaient déjà fait. Mais tout de même, ça restait pas facile à lire

Donc voilà, juste un tit mot. Et tout de suite, je poste le prologue, et peut-être même le 1er chap…

J'espère que ça va vous plaire, parce moi, personnellement, j'adore écrire cette fic. C'est une idée qui m'est venue comme ça, un jour, alors que j'étais à cheval. J'ai eu l'idée de longs cheveux volants au galop, j'ai vu Duo, et c'est venu comme ça ! mdr

J'ai mit un personnage personnel. Une jeune fille va arriver, et c'est mouâ… mais avec un nom que je préfère, lol !

Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !

**Bisous à tous !**

Shin' (1x2)


	2. Prologue

Koukou ! Et voilou le chapitre 1, retravaillé en prologue

BONNE LECTUUUUUUREEUUH !

* * *

**Prologue : **_Un espion Où ça, un espion _

Il l'observait depuis un moment déjà.

Il avait une bonne position, parfaite, même. La main douce, légère et ferme à la fois ; main de fer dans gant de velours. Sa tenue n'était pas neuve, il n'en avait même pas de particulière. Un pull serré noir, un jean moulant de la même couleur, des chaps courtes et des chaussures fines à soufflet également noires. En somme, un garçon brillant qui n'attirait pas plus qu'il ne faille(?) les regards sur lui. Discret, prêt à rendre service, toujours souriant et de bonne humeur, soigneux de son compagnon ou de sa compagne de la journée, d'humeur câline avec ce dernier (cette dernière), c'était quelqu'un qui retenait vite et bien, et qui privilégiait toujours la douceur à la force. D'un caractère facile, il s'adaptait très bien à tous les pensionnaires du centre, et s'en occupait avec toujours le même soin et la même douceur. On lui confiait sans inquiétude les plus « rétifs » et difficiles, ceux avec qui il fallait opérer avec douceur et prudence.

Et justement, en ce moment, il était avec un nerveux qui avait reçu du sang de ses deux parents. Il lui parlait et le caressait doucement, le laissant s'accoutumer à lui. Il était vraiment doué... Il semblait comprendre et parler le langage corporel de son compagnon. Il l'emmena sans le brusquer dans la carrière, l'arrêta, et là encore, lui parla.

Il n'avait jamais entendu sa voix, mais d'après les échos des personnes l'entourant, elle était apaisante et variante, très belle et douce, assez féminine. Il pouvait avoir une voix très douce et loin dans les graves, comme une voix aussi tranchante que du silex quand son compagnon faisait une bêtise. Il savait sentir la peur ou la ruse, et récompensait plus que nécessaire lorsqu'un progrès se faisait voir. Il était juste, et c'était pourquoi il n'avait que très rarement de petits soucis avec ses compagnons, qui devenaient vite ses amis.

Bref, en somme, quelqu'un de brillant ; aux dires, même parfait.

Le cours avait commencé. Il l'observait discrètement, lui aussi juché.

Il aimait beaucoup son compagnon, il était d'un joli blanc crème, et filait comme le vent. Son nom était d'ailleurs tiré de cette vitesse hors du commun, Wing. C'était le premier compagnon qu'il ait eu, et il en prenait soin comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Il pouvait passer des heures à lui parler, à le caresser, il dormait souvent avec lui, serré contre sa chaleur massive et puissante. Dans ces moments-là, il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ; il était protégé de tous les dangers existants. Il aimait à placer, à offrir, son corps, minuscule en somme, entre ses jambes fines et musclées, nerveuses, qui le remplissaient d'un plaisir intense lorsqu'elles bougeaient de plus en plus vite.

Il se pencha, le caressa et lui parla.

« Il est à notre hauteur, tu ne trouves pas ?

Un petit rire lui répondit.

« Pourquoi te moques-tu, il est gentil, et attentionné. Il doit être le plus doux de tous ces garçons. Et de toutes ces filles, aussi. Il a vraiment l'air d'aimer nos amis, non ? Tu voudrais faire sa connaissance ?

Un autre rire lui parvint, et il secoua la tête.

« Tu es irrécupérable, je te jure... Ah, là là ! Allez, en route !

Il claqua la langue d'un air las et ils se mirent en branle. Il jeta un dernier regard vers le garçon et son compagnon. Il avait vraiment un quelque chose de spécial...

* * *

**Et voilouu ! Le prologue ! Il se passe pas grand-chose, mais… ben voilà, quoi ! **

**Des reviews……………… ? regard chibi chiot affamé abandonné au bord de la route un soir d'hiver**

**Bisous à tous**

**Shin'**


	3. Celui qui murmuraut à l'oreille des

**_Hello tout le monde ! Voilà mon nouveau chapiiiiiitre ! Ça me fait plaisir d'être revenue, vous pouvez pas savoir !

* * *

_**

Je dois avouer que le manque de review m'a un peu déçue... Pour preuve, je n'en n'ai eu aucun! Je me demande si ça vaut la peine de continuer cette fic, parce personne ne semble la lire... Dc, si quelqu'un lit, et là, OUI, je fais du chantage aux reviews, qu'il laisse un review. J'en veux AU MOINS **UN**, sinon, je ne publie pas la suite ( qui est déjà écrite, als ce serait bête )

* * *

Bonne lecture à touuuuuuuus !

* * *

CHAPITRE n°1 : _Celui qui murmurait à l'oreille des..._

Il s'amusait vraiment beaucoup. Il adorait être là. Entouré d'amis, et de c...

« Oh, Quat-chou ! cria-t-il en avisant une tête blonde.

- M'appelle pas comme ça ! répliqua ledit Quat-chou.

- Vi Quat-love, accepta bien gentiment le garçon d'un air très convaincu et convaincant à mort.

- Irrécupérable... soupira le second.

- Meuh non, tu verras... ! Prêt ?

- Vi !

- Tiens, regarde qui voilà... ! changea brusquement l'ami du blond en voyant une seconde tête, châtain foncé cette fois. Tro-chou, youhouuuuuuuuu !

- Duo, calme-toi un peu, enfin !

- Vi Qua-man

Le « Tro-chou » en question s'approcha lentement, d'un pas énergique et assuré. Il s'arrêta près d'eux.

« Toujours aussi gamin, hein ?

- Bah vi, on change pas !

- Bonjour, Trowa, dit joyeusement le petit blond.

- Bonjour, Quatre, répondit le nouveau venu.

- Bijour' Tro-chou d'amuuuuuuur !

- Bonjour Duo, répondit stoïquement le garçon.

- Rôôôh mais rigolez un peu, vous deux ! On dirait des glaçons sur pattes !

- Vous commencez à marcher, allez !

- Toujours aussi aimable, celle-là, ronchonna gentiment Duo.

Néanmoins, il obéit et commença avec ses amis à tourner paisiblement autour de la carrière. La discussion s'engagea rapidement.

« Vous avez vu le fils du proprio ? demanda soudain Duo.

- Oui, une fois, répondit Quatre.

- Ah ? Moi, jamais.

- Normal, il a trop peur de devenir sourd s'il reste une heure près de toi ! le charria le blond.

- Quat-chou ! protesta le garçon.

Ledit Quat-chou éclata de rire, et accéléra un peu son pas. Son regard capta un fin sourire de son troisième ami. Duo s'avoua vaincu, et rattrapa Quatre avec Trowa.

« D'accord, d'accord, c'est vrai, je suis peut-être un peu bavard...

- Un peu ? Tu rigoles, là ? Un vrai moulin à paroles, oui !

- Maiheu...

- Mais c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime.

- Ah, quand même !

- Quoique... je doute...

- Trowa ! Tu t'y mets aussi !

- Bah oui !

- Trottez gentiment, allez ! Ne les brusquez pas !

- Désolé les gars, mais...

- Oui, vas-y, ton « poulain » a besoin d'espace.

- Vous êtes géniaux !

- Oui, on sait, on sait...

Duo éclata de rire et ralentit son pas. Il laissa ses amis le dépasser, puis fit demi-tour. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Marcher, pas de problème ; trotter, c'était déjà autre chose.

Il alla calmement dans un coin de la carrière. Les autres avaient compris et lui laissaient assez d'espace. Doucement, Duo se mit au petit trot, par petites longueurs. Il ne brusqua pas son compagnon, qu'il savait être sensible et très nerveux. C'était un produit de sangs, vif à la réaction et puissant. Il avait la bouche très douce et délicate, qu'une légère pression suffisait à faire influer dans telle ou telle direction. Doucement, Duo le poussa. Il fit connaissance avec lui, le laissa s'habituer à sa main tout en prenant sa mesure et en faisant très attention à son comportement. Il en résulta que son compagnon était très docile même s'il était nerveux, d'une sensibilité à fleur de peau. Il lui fallait un dominant très doux et juste. Duo le travailla gentiment, les transitions montantes et descendantes, récompensant beaucoup et lui parlant avec douceur, l'encourageant de la voix. Il préférait la voix aux jambes, et n'utilisait les talons que si son compagnon était d'humeur à jouer avec lui à ses dépends ou ceux des autres. Il privilégiait le confort de ses compagnons au sien, et cela lui attirait à juste titre la confiance et l'affection de ceux-ci. Il était aimé par tous les pensionnaires qu'il connaissait, et ne manquait jamais de prendre un petit moment avec chacun pour les câliner. Il ne voulait pas qu'un compagnon crût qu'il l'avait oublié si soudainement. Il savait qu'eux ne l'oublieraient pas avant longtemps, leur mémoire était énorme et recelait des milliers de surprises.

Ainsi, il prenait soin de chacun d'eux comme un trésor, car à ses yeux, ils en étaient tous un.

« Marchez ! Mettez-vous en longueur obstacle.

Duo repassa au pas, et laissa son compagnon souffler. Il était très content de lui. Il ne lui avait pas fait un seul écart, il était très à l'écoute de sa voix et de ses consignes, et obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Il le caressa longuement. Il était doux, tant au toucher qu'au moral.

Il lui parla pendant qu'il se mettait longueur obstacle pour le rassurer. Duo avait un bon équilibre et ne bougeait pas plus que nécessaire, mais il se pouvait que son compagnon fût surpris. Et puis, il adorait complimenter ses compagnons ou compagnes, alors... !

Il revint vers le centre de la carrière, près de leur monitrice. Il marcha près des autres, attentif aux réactions de son compagnon et à celles des autres. Il ne voulait pas créer un éclat. Ni un danger.

Tous écoutèrent attentivement les recommandations de la jeune femme plantée en leur milieu. Ils tournaient en cercles plus ou moins larges autour d'elle, Duo étant le plus éloigné. Mais il avait l'ouïe fine, et, à part le léger crissement continu du sable un peu humide et compact sous le pas des compagnons des autres, rien ne troublait le silence.

Le reste du centre était animé, mais, comme une sorte de paroi invisible, il semblait que la carrière était un lieu de silence, où les bruits s'éteignaient d'eux-mêmes, où tout un chacun se faisait silence par automatisme, même les plus nouveaux et/ou jeunes arrivants.

« On va travailler les transitions, d'abord les descendantes pour affirmer votre main, puis les montantes, sur parcours de petits sauts avec trajectoires. Donc, bien sûr, pour commencer, nous allons les détendre.

Un murmure d'anticipation parcourut l'assistance. Tous savaient ce qui signifiait « les détendre », et chacun avait hâte. C'était un plaisir infini, unique, trop fugace pour être savouré et retenu par la mémoire, toujours renouvelé. En un mot, le Paradis.

« Quatre et Plume ; Léo et Mirabelle ; Alexis et Galou : en piste !

- Allez Quat-chou, vas-y ! Fais-nous une démo du feu de Dieu !

Le petit blond sourit d'un air faussement navré genre « On arrivera jamais à te rattraper, toi... » et Duo lui répondit d'un clin d'œil. Il adorait taquiner son ami ! Les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers la piste, chacun veillant à la position des autres par rapport à la sienne.

« Trot assis !

Les élèves obtempérèrent, engageant leurs compagnes et compagnon au petit trot.

« Et, à volonté, en début de virage, vous demandez le galop !

Les élèves regroupés au pas au centre de la carrière observèrent leurs trois camarades tenter le galop à juste. Ils partirent tous.

« Léo, à faux !

L'on vit le garçon tenter de se remettre à juste, mais à cette allure, c'était très difficile. Il repassa au trot à la moitié de la longueur, puis, au virage, redemanda le galop en insistant sur le caractère à juste. Il recula sa jambe, exerça une légère pression de ses guides, et partit. A juste.

« C'est bien Léo ! Quand vous avez fait environ un tour, vous repassez au trot puis au pas et vous revenez vers moi.

Duo nota que Plume était en forme, aujourd'hui. Quatre était doué, et maîtrisait son compagnon à la perception. Il lui répondait au doigt et à l'œil, et Quatre était toujours heureux de l'avoir. Ils s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. Et justement, son ami avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il poussa un peu son compagnon visiblement heureux de se dépenser, puis le ralentit doucement. Il le laissa casser son élan au trot, puis lui demanda le pas. Plume lui obéit, et Quatre le laissa étendre le cou et se reposer. Il revint lentement auprès de Duo et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Il avait les joues rosies par l'excitation et le plaisir. Un peu par le froid, aussi. Le printemps laissait une légère fraîcheur dans l'air. Duo lui envoya une œillade et un sourire.

Les deux autres finirent leur tour et revinrent au centre. Duo échangea quelques mots sympathiques avec eux ; il s'entendait relativement bien avec tout le monde, le petit veinard.

La monitrice appela d'autres élèves, par trois fois. Il y avait une majorité de filles dans le cours, c'était plus un sport féminin. Trowa fut appelé la deuxième fois. Aucun problème ne se produit à part quelques élèves à faux qui arrivaient très bien à rectifier leur position.

« Duo, tu y vas tout seul. Ne le pousse pas, il t'écoute très bien, il partira quand tu le lui demanderas. Pas besoin de l'agresser, d'accord ?

- OK !

Duo caressa le cou musclé. Il se dirigea calmement vers environ la moitié de la longueur de la carrière. Il mit son compagnon au petit trot, enlevé tout d'abord. Il le mit sur la piste, le prit d'une main ferme et légère, très douce, sans appuyer plus que nécessaire sur la bouche sensible. Six ou huit mètres avant le virage, il s'assit, toujours au trot, et raccourcit légèrement ses guides. Son compagnon dressa une oreille et Duo le sentit plus à l'écoute de ses ordres. Il devait se douter de ce qu'il attendait de lui. Au début du virage, Duo exerça une légère et brève pression de ses talons, il claqua de la langue vigoureusement, et le poussa de la voix.

« Allez ! Vas-y mon beau, galope, allez !

Il claqua de nouveau de la langue, par séries de deux ou trois. Il sentit les muscles sous lui se contracter, et quelques foulées furent esquissées. Le virage fut vite franchit, et Duo se mit légèrement en suspension, libérant le dos de son compagnon. Celui-ci renâcla, encensa légèrement, et partit. Les premières foulées furent un peu désordonnées, puis le galop devint régulier et prit rapidement de la vitesse. Duo se rassit et posa ses mains sur le cou puissant. Il était à juste. Il ne s'en préoccupait même plus, chaque fois qu'il galopait, que ce soit volontairement ou non, à n'importe quelle main, il était à juste, quel que soit son compagnon.

« C'est bien Duo, garde-le !

Duo sourit. Il adorait galoper, et s'y était mit assez vite. Ce sport avait accrût sa confiance en lui « quelque peu » défaillante. Sa passion l'avait amené à progresser rapidement dans le domaine, et il était toujours avide de connaissances et de nouvelles expériences. De ce côté-là, sa curiosité naturelle était plutôt un avantage.

« Duo ! Tu te sens de faire un obstacle avec lui ?

Prendre un obstacle ? Oh que oui !

_Ah yes !_

« Je prends lequel ?

- Le petit oxer, là ! Il fait quatre-vingt dix centimètres ; aborde-le en montante.

Duo sourit ; il adorait le saut, il avait l'impression d'être suspendu en l'air, et au galop, il croyait voler ! C'était merveilleux !

Il acheva son tour de piste, et dirigea doucement son compagnon sur l'oxer. Il lui demanda un peu plus d'impulsion pour qu'il eût un bon appel et qu'il fît un saut en douceur et sans toucher les barres. Ses consignes furent très bien acceptées, si bien qu'ils exécutèrent un saut magnifique, puissant, et avalant largement le petit oxer rouge et bleu. Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il caressa généreusement son compagnon. Il était fier de lui et content. C'était tellement bon, de sauter !

« Tu peux enchaîner ? 1, 2, 3, 9 ?

- Bien sûr !

- Ne le pousse pas trop mais suffisamment, il faut qu'il se dépense, cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas travaillé. Après si tu veux, tu continueras de le galoper, il a l'air de très bien t'accepter. Les autres, vous marchez encore. Faites attention à ne pas le gêner !

Les élèves acquiescèrent et observèrent leur camarade braver les obstacles au petit galop avec une classe et un brio phénoménaux.

Duo s'amusait comme un petit fou ! S'il avait pu, il aurait hurlé de joie, tiens ! Il n'était pas compliqué ; pour le satisfaire, il ne fallait pas grand-chose. Pas qu'il fût simplet, loin de là, mais il savait savourer les choses simples de la vie**11bis**.

Il enchaîna sans problème les obstacles 1, 2, 3. Son compagnon semblait en effet en excellente forme, et il prit juste le temps de le rééquilibrer plus sérieusement avant de le lancer vers le 9. Il était plus haut, son compagnon prit de la vitesse. Duo sentit qu'il aimait vraiment sauter, et lui laissa cette initiative. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop lui en laisser s'il voulait garder le contrôle, mais là, comment résister ?

Il se pencha en avant pour épouser à la perfection les mouvements souples de son compagnon, et au moment de sauter, souleva légèrement son fessier. Son compagnon effectua un saut digne d'un champion olympique. Duo se redressa légèrement à la réception et, son compagnon bouillant d'énergie et d'impatience, le dirigea de nouveau sur la piste où le laissa galoper tout à loisir. Sans que la monitrice eût besoin de le lui dire, il fit travailler son compagnon, sur des cercles, des « sous-transitions » : petit galop, galop allongé, rassemblé, à faux... et d'autres choses.

Au centre de la carrière, les autres élèves étaient arrêtés. Ils regardaient d'un air admiratif au possible. Il avait vraiment fière allure, le Duo. Ses vêtements noirs se confondaient avec la couleur de son compagnon, et il semblait diriger celui-ci par la pensée. Ses guides paraissaient inutiles, un attirail posé pour ne pas trop écraser de sa supériorité les autres élèves du cours. Son compagnon était fin, élégant, on le devinait puissant et ses attaches, fines et noble, traduisaient d'un bon apport de sang. L'on pouvait dire que... oui, ils se ressemblaient, oui...

« Duo ! Prends les 1, 2, 6, et 11 ! Doucement, ne l'agresse pas.

Duo ne répondit pas. Il était déjà en train de construire sa trajectoire pour fatiguer et restreindre le moins possible son compagnon, pour lui faire prendre des virages doux qui ne couperaient pas trop sa vitesse et qui casseraient son impulsion au minimum.

Son plan d'attaque précisément dessiné en tête, il aborda calmement les obstacles au petit galop. Ils étaient un peu plus hauts que les précédents. En somme, de quoi échauffer gentiment son compagnon avant d'aborder les 6 et 11. Ceux-là étaient de niveau supérieur, à environ un mètre vingt du sol.

Calmement, sans brusquer son compagnon, Duo prit les 1 et 2. De jolis sauts bien rodés, aucun problème. Il se dirigea doucement vers le 6. Il raccourcit légèrement les guides, il lui fallait un peu plus de contrôle, c'était plus haut. Il demanda un peu plus d'impulsion quelques mètres avant, et encouragea son compagnon de la voix.

« Allez mon beau, c'est bien, vas-y, comme ça, oui, c'est ça, en douceur, du calme, ne te précipites pas, voilà, là...

Il se mit en suspension, et s'envola. C'était merveilleux. Mais malheureusement trop bref. Déjà la réception et le 11 à prendre. Il se comporta de la même façon, le menant à la voix et gardant à l'impulsion. Le petit galop régulier permit un bon appel, un bon saut, une bonne réception. Il récompensa généreusement son compagnon, le flatta de la voix et le caressa longuement tout en le gardant au galop.

Il lui fit faire une dernière petite longueur, puis prépara une transition douce et le fit repasser au trot enlevé. Il fit une bonne demi-longueur le temps que l'élan du galop se cassât et que le trot fût bien régulier, puis demanda le pas. Il laissa son compagnon étendre le cou, son nez rosé et velouté touchant presque terre.

Il était content de cette séance, elle avait été l'une des meilleures. Galop et saut, le Paradis sur terre !

Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, Duo fit marcher son compagnon en le caressant doucement. Il relâcha les jambes, rallongea largement ses guides. Son compagnon souffla bruyamment et renâcla faiblement ; il était fatigué.

Duo ferma les yeux un instant. Il s'installa en chameau, les genoux placés sur le devant de son assise. Cette position était relaxante, plus confortable que la stature assise droite. Il suffisait de bien avoir son assiette, et voilà !

« Reviens par ici deux minutes, Duo, le temps d'écouter.

Dirigeant son compagnon guides longues par légères inflexions vers telle ou telle direction, Duo resta en chameau et revint vers la monitrice entourée des autres élèves.

« Bien ! Maintenant, on va aborder les trajectoires à l'obstacle. Vous avez eu une bonne démonstration avec Duo. Les trajectoires sont assez aléatoires. Elles varient en fonction de votre vitesse, de votre direction, de votre impulsion, de votre objectif, et aussi et surtout, dois-je dire, de votre compagnon. Chacun aura des préférences pour un virage long et doux, ou serré et court, sec... C'est à vous de voir. Alors ! On commencera par arriver au trot sur cet obstacle en montante, vous passerez au petit galop entre les plots rouges et jaunes, là-bas, en début de virage, négociez bien votre trajectoire pour pouvoir prendre le galop et tourner correctement, d'accord ? Vous passez entre les plots là-bas, vous sautez cette croix-ci, et vous finissez avec le soubassement marron et rose. Et bien sûr, toujours au galop ! Des questions ?

Aucun mouvement.

« Tout le monde a compris ?

- Ouiiiii !

- OK ! Duo, tu passes en dernier, il faut le faire souffler. Ceux qui voudront, après Duo, on relèvera les obstacles et vous le repasserez, c'est un bon exercice. Prêt ? Qui commence ?

- Moi !

- Léo ? D'accord !

Concentré, Léo conduisit sa compagne sur la piste, lui demanda le trot enlevé. Il aborda l'obstacle avec une bonne impulsion, fit un bon virage, poussa Mirabelle, se mit en suspension. Saut réussi.

Aussitôt, le garçon rééquilibra son amie et la lança à bonne allure sur la petite droite. Il se mit trot assis quelques mètres avant, et au début de la courbe, demanda le galop par trois petits coups de talons gentils. Mirabelle fit une foulée, puis partit.

Le virage doux lui permit de garder le galop et elle arriva bien sur l'obstacle, au milieu. Elle le sauta sans problème, enchaîna parfaitement avec la croix. Elle aborda le dernier obstacle lorsqu'elle fit un refus. Elle pila net et refusa à bouger, solidement plantée dans la carrière.

« Elle a le nez dans le chandelier, Léo. Fais-la tourner et reviens, elle était trop à gauche, et quand elle a tiré, elle a eu le nez dans l'obstacle.

Obéissant, Léo fit demi-tour en parlant à sa compagne, repartit sur la piste, la refit passer le galop, et aborda de nouveau l'obstacle avec plus de concentration. Cette fois-ci, Mirabelle prit de la vitesse à l'appel, et effectua un très joli saut. Léo la caressa en lui parlant et la ramena sur la piste au galop. Il la remit progressivement au pas et vint la marcher au centre.

« C'était bien, Léo. Il faudrait juste que tu gardes plus de contrôle à l'appel, pour l'empêcher de tirer du nez vers le côté. Mais autrement, c'est bien.

Léo acquiesça, et s'éloigna un peu marcher avec sa compagne.

Les élèves défilèrent un à un sous l'œil acéré de la monitrice qui repérait tout, et qui ensuite faisait part de ses conseils au concerné gentiment.

Même si Duo pestait de temps en temps contre elle, il l'aimait bien, elle était sympa, elle rigolait bien, et puis elle ne s'embarrassait pas de titre superflu. C'était « Nadège ». Ou « Aurélie », « Claire »... Jamais « Madame ».

Duo passa le dernier, Nadège releva les barres pour son tour. Son compagnon était bien, ni trop chaud ni trop mou. Il l'écoutait parfaitement bien, et Duo était très fier de lui. Il récompensait beaucoup, et sentait que son compagnon était heureux de lui obéir. Et lui était heureux d'être ici, alors comme ça... !

Les élèves, très enthousiastes, voulurent tous repasser leur tour, ce qui fut fait dans la joie, les rires et la bonne humeur générale. Ensuite, tous furent invités à ramener leurs compagnes et compagnons près de l'entrée, aux barres d'attaches.

Duo croisa un garçon avec son compagnon ou sa compagne, qui était d'une magnifique couleur crème éclatant. Il avait une allure fière, ses vêtements simples bleu clair tranchant sur la robe de son compagnon. Duo nota la couleur de ses yeux : bleue. Un bleu profond tirant sur le vert, sur le gris, un bleu comme la mer, plus prussien ou cobalt selon les appellations régionales. C'était une très belle couleur.

Il détourna brusquement les yeux, intrigué par son compagnon. Celui-ci lui léchait avec entrain la main, sa grosse langue s'enroulant bizarrement autour de ses doigts fins. Duo rigola, faisant tiquer une oreille chez son compagnon. Duo saisit entre ses mains la grosse tête de son ami et planta un gentil baiser sur le duvet du nez. Il l'entraîna ensuite doucement jusqu'à leur place, un peu à l'écart des autres du fait de la nervosité de son compagnon. Il lui laissa une bonne longueur de mou, afin que son compagnon ne se sentît pas prisonnier.

Puis il le soigna. Il l'étrilla, le bouchonna, lui cura les pieds, démêla sa crinière et sa queue, les tressa. Il lui chanta des chansons entraînantes et joyeuses de sa voix douce, lui parla gentiment, le complimenta. Son compagnon dressait les oreilles et semblait lui répondre par quelques légers bruits ou mouvements presque imperceptibles.

Et à la fin, Duo prit un petit bâton de sucre de cinq centimètres de longs et trois de larges environs. Il le mit dans sa bouche, mordant solidement la sucrerie. Il s'agenouilla devant son compagnon, posa ses mains sur ses ars puissants et tendit la tête vers celle de son ami en fermant les yeux. Celui-ci encensa doucement et baissa la tête. Délicatement, il prit la sucrerie, ses lèvres chaudes et humides frôlant celles de Duo en une douce caresse agréable. Duo lâcha le bonbon et laissa son ami l'avaler, le croquer. Il entendait la gâterie craquer sous les puissantes mâchoires de son compagnon.

Il se releva et le caressa, lustra sa robe sombre, sans aucune raison particulière, juste pour le plaisir.

« Tu as toujours le plus beau du centre ! lui fit soudain remarquer Quatre installé avec Plume à la plus proche barre, nonchalamment adossé à son compagnon, la main lui caressant l'encolure.

- C'est ça, le talent, lui répondit du tac au tac le garçon derrière son ami. Mais il est beau naturellement, je n'ai pas grand chose à faire...

- Tu dis toujours ça !

- Parce qu'ils sont tous beaux !

- C'est vrai que Yami est beau...

- Ouais... Un vrai canon. Hein mon pépère !

Un petit rire joyeux se fit entendre.

« Vantard ! le rabroua gentiment Duo en riant.

- Duo ! Remets-le dans son paddock, j'ai quelque chose à te faire faire, intervint soudain la voix de Nadège.

- OK ! Désolé Quat-chou, je dois y aller !

- Vas-y Duo, vas-y...

Le garçon lui fit un graaaaand sourire, planta un baiser sur sa joue et partit joyeusement vers la maison de son compagnon en tenant celui-ci long et en marchant près de son épaule.

« Tu entends Yami ? On a quelque chose à me faire faire ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais j'ai hâte ! J'adore aider, même faire les boxes ! A ton avis, c'est quoi ? Tu crois que c'est quelque chose dans ce genre ? On est arrivé ! Attends-moi là, le temps que j'ouvre.

Duo laissa la longe sur l'encolure de son compagnon, s'avança, abaissa la planche de bois et ouvrit les clôtures électriques. Il s'écarta, et claqua de la langue.

« Yami ! Viens !_ Cla cla cla ! _

Son compagnon secoua la tête, renâcla doucement en avança vers lui d'un pas assuré et accompagné d'un balancement large et lent.

« C'est bien, lààà !

D'une main, Duo détacha le licol, le laissa tomber, fit un bisou à son compagnon sur le nez et sortit du pré après une dernière lente caresse tout le long du dos et de la croupe musclés. Il retourna au centre d'un bon pas, le licol balancé en travers de l'épaule.

Rapidement et efficacement, il rangea son matériel dans la pièce tout en parlant avec Quatre et Trowa.

« Vous savez ce qu'ils me veulent, non ?

- Non.

- Aucune idée, désolé Duo. Je ne peux pas te dire. Par contre, ça doit être un truc un peu dur, pour qu'elle te le confie.

- Arrête, j'ne suis pas si bon que ça !

- Quoi ? Tu rigoles ! T'es le meilleur ! Je n't'arrive même pas à la cheville !

- Mais non Quatre, tu es très bon !

- Mais toi, tu arrives presque à parler comme eux, c'est magique !

- Non, pas si magique que ça... murmure sombrement Duo.

- Oh, désolé Duo, je ne voulais pas...

- C'est pas grave Quatre. Je vous raconterai un truc après ce qu'ils vont me demander.

- Bonne chance, Duo.

- Ouais, merci ! Profitez-en pour vous amuser. Je compte sur toi pour dérider Tro-chou, Quat-love !

- Duo !

- Vi ?

Le garçon s'enfuit en riant et couru pendant les quelques derniers mètres qui le séparaient de l'accueil du centre en riant. Il se calma sitôt arrivé devant les trois marches. Il les gravit et frappa doucement à la porte. Sans attendre de réponse, il ouvrit. Frapper n'était pas obligatoire, mais dans les occasions « officielles », il préférait le faire.

Il risqua la tête dans la pièce. Celle-ci était petite et douillette, et il y faisait bon se regrouper les soirs d'hivers glacés.

« Tu voulais me parler ? glissa le jeune homme.

- Oui ! sourit Nadège. Entre, viens ! Depuis quand tu es timide ? le charria-t-elle.

L'adolescent sourit et entra. Il s'assit sur la chaise devant le bureau auquel était installée la femme.

« Duo, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Cela peut être pris pour une faveur ou une corvée, à toi de décider. Tu sais qu'on a un étalon « sauvage ».

- Newton ?

- Oui. On commence le débourrage dans pas longtemps, et on aimerait que tu y participasses, voire que tu le fisses toi-même. Ça te dit ?

- Oh ouais !

- Très bien ! Premier cours aujourd'hui. Ce soir. Tu es prêt ?

- Que oui ! Mais... pourquoi moi ?

Nadège haussa un sourcil.

« Tu ne devines pas ?

- Bah non...

- Tu es bon élève, tu apprends vite, tu réagis très bien en présence d'un cheval, même « difficile », tu privilégies toujours la douceur à la force, et je pense, et les autres également, que tu arriveras bien à te faire accepter par Newton. Alors ? Partant ?

- Yes ! A cent pour cent !

- Alors c'est parti !

* * *

La monitrice se leva et sortit de la pièce d'un bon pas. Duo la suivit, tout excité. Il savait bien que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, mais la perspective de débourrer un cheval fougueux l'enchantait.

Newton était assez câlin, et il pensait parvenir à établir le contact assez facilement. Il lui avait déjà parlé, donné à manger, prit au licol. Il l'aimait bien, et le cheval n'avait jamais montré de signes d'animosité envers lui.

« Il faut que tu comprennes, Duo, que ce n'est pas un jeu. Newton a beau être câlin ou joueur ou tout ce que tu veux, il n'en reste pas un potentiel étalon, peut-être un chef de troupeau, un dominant. Tu devras faire très attention, être toujours sur tes gardes.

- N'aie pas trop de soucis, je connais une technique très vieille et très douce, que les Indiens utilisaient.

- Hm. Je crois la connaître. La technique du Lien ?

- Oui.

- J'en ai entendu parler, mais je ne sais pas trop en quoi cela consiste. Je te fais confiance, tu choisis ce que tu préfères. Dis-moi ce qu'il te faut. Je reste quand même à côté, mais je te laisse les initiatives.

- Il me faut... une chambrière, un licol avec une longe, un manège bien fermé et si possible à l'écart du centre, pour être au calme.

- Le manège est déjà préparé. On va te chercher une chambrière et un licol.

Duo la suivit dans un cagibi réservé exclusivement au personnel du centre. Là, Nadège lui remit une chambrière déjà utilisée et un licol neuf encore jamais porté. Ils ressortirent et se dirigèrent vers un paddock où trônait un grand alezan orné de balzanes. Le cheval hennit en les voyant arriver et vint à leur rencontre au grand trot, tête et queue fièrement relevées, les naseaux dilatés.

« Déjà, il a l'air de bonne humeur, nota avec un certain humour Duo.

Nadège eut un sourire. Elle ouvrit la barrière électrique qui fermait le petit passage par lequel on entrait dans le paddock, tout juste logé entre un arbuste et le box. Il ne fallait pas être trop gros pour passer. Nadège entra la première, parlant et caressant Newton pendant que Duo franchissait lui aussi le passage et le refermait plus par réflexe que par nécessité.

« Tu te sens de l'amener jusque dans le manège ?

- C'est loin ?

- Derrière la carrière, là.

- Oui. Il faut juste personne autour et ouvrir la carrière, le refermer bien derrière moi.

Nadège acquiesça. Mine de rien, elle n'était pas trop inquiète non plus. Duo savait ce qu'il faisait, il ne mettrait jamais leurs vies en danger. Elle avait confiance en lui. Même si d'un autre, côté, Newton était imprévisible... Mais elle restait là pour veiller au grain.

Duo prit la place de Nadège près du cheval. Il lui parla, le caressa, le toucha, le laissa respirer son odeur et s'en imprégner. Newton ne paraissait pas d'humeur belliqueuse.

Doucement, sans le moindre geste brusque, Duo sortit un sucre de sa poche et le donna au poulain. Il prit ensuite le licol tendu par Nadège et le fit sentir à l'animal intrigué. Il le laissa le renifler, le frapper doucement du bout des naseaux, et même le lécher !

Puis, tout en lui parlant calmement de sa voix grave la plus apaisante, et il lui mit le licol lentement, en séparant bien les étapes. Il ne serra pas trop, Newton n'était pas encore habitué. Ensuite, toujours en lui parlant et en le caressant, il l'attira par une légère pression vers l'autre bout du paddock. Newton résista tout d'abord, puis avança avec lui.

Il était calme et docile, et cela laissait présager de bons avancements pour ce soir. Duo le fit avancer lentement, sans le brusquer. Il parlait du temps à Newton, lui disait qu'il était beau, très beau, et gentil, doux ; qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal ; que c'était un très bon cheval...

Ainsi, Duo arriva à l'autre extrémité du paddock. Nadège ouvrit la barrière pour qu'il pût passer avec Newton, et toujours aussi lentement, le jeune garçon emmena par force douceurs le grand animal dans le manège.

Là, il lui ôta doucement son licol, sans geste brusque et en parlant au cheval. Il rattrapa le licol avant que l'attache ne tombe, afin de ne pas effrayer le jeune étalon. Il se recula sans le quitter des yeux et se baissa pour déposer à terre le licol. Puis il tendit la main vers sa gauche et demanda la chambrière. Nadège lui donna.

Duo fit claquer le long fouet plusieurs fois avec force et sécheresse, effrayant Newton qui eut un brusque mouvement de recul et qui partit au galop. Duo se planta au beau milieu du manège, bien droit, suivant du regard Newton et tournant à son rythme sur lui-même pour l'avoir toujours à l'œil.

Le cheval finit par se calmer, et repassa au trot.

La chambrière claqua sèchement, accompagnée d'un cri dur aux oreilles.

« Newton ! Galope ! _Älleeeeezzzzzz_ !

Newton repartit grand galop, tout fou. Duo le regardait attentivement, faisant claquer sa chambrière lorsque Newton ralentissait, même un tout petit peu. Le cheval accélérait, galopait irrégulièrement. Ses muscles étaient contractés, ses oreilles plaquées sur son crâne, les dents découvertes, la queue dressée en panache comme un défi. Duo était gentil normalement, pourquoi se conduire ainsi ? Son cerveau ne comprenait pas...

Pendant des heures, des tours, des jours, Duo le fit courir et courir, impitoyablement. Lorsqu'il ralentissait, il le faisait repartir, l'excitant de la voix. Son ton était sec, dur, nasillard. Les tours s'enchaînèrent, se succédèrent, identiques, toujours aussi rapides, toujours aussi infructueux.

Duo étudiait soigneusement le cheval, le détaillant scrupuleusement, n'omettant aucun détail. Il tenait pour important le moindre élément du comportement de Newton. Les yeux fous, le cheval galopait, irrégulièrement malgré tous les tours effectués, il renâclait, hennissait, grognait, soufflait, la queue en panache flottant a vent. Son encolure était allongée, tendue ; ses beaux yeux noirs grands ouverts fixés sur le garçon planté au centre du manège. La chambrière reposait à côté de lui, fin et long serpent noir sur le sol. Elle n'avait plus été utilisée depuis bon nombre de tours déjà. Duo excitait Newton de sa voix dure et sans plus de douceur.

Il guettait depuis longtemps un signe du cheval, en vain. Il sentait pourtant que Newton faiblissait.

Et vinrent enfin les signes tant recherchés.

Peu à peu, la tête se baissa. Le cheval mâchonna dans le vide, le galop se fit trop régulier, mécanique. Duo comprit le signal.

Il fit en sort de toujours avoir le dos tourné vers Newton. Il entendait son galop. Puis son trot. Son pas. Son arrêt. Il ne bougea pas.

Il était dos au cheval, silencieux, yeux fermés. Il entendit un hennissement court et faible, comme un appel. Puis un pas, étouffée, lent, fatigué, comme hésitant. Quelque chose se pressa contre sa hanche. Il se retourna alors pour voir Newton, tête basse, les yeux levés vers lui comme une question muette.

Il leva la main pour la poser sur le front doux du cheval, bien plat, en un geste affectueux et possessif à la fois. Newton ferma les yeux.

Duo lui tourna alors le dos et marcha. Il entendit Newton le suivre. Il fit bien trois tours ainsi, modifiant son allure. Et toujours, Newton le suivit.

Si bien qu'à la fin, il courut pendant un bon tour. Il était de nature très rapide, et Newton se mit au petit galop près de lui, ralentissant parfois au trot, mais pas longtemps. Le garçon se dégagea brusquement, et pila brusquement au centre du manège. Là, il se laissa tomber par terre sur le flanc. Il sentit un grand corps se presser contre lui, et un souffle puissant ébouriffa sa frange.

« Newton...

Le ton était doux mais possessif, ferme. Il était le dominant, Newton s'était soumis à lui de plein gré, il ne l'avait pas forcé.

Duo resta un instant ainsi, puis il se releva. Newton fit de même, et s'ébroua. Il s'immobilisa ensuite, ses grands yeux noirs fixés dans ceux, plus colorés mais tout aussi fascinants, du jeune garçon.

Duo s'approcha et le câlina. Il le flatta, lui parla, le caressa. Le dos, l'encolure, les membres, la tête. Il lui parla, le toucha, l'habitua aux contacts et aux rapprochements.

Enfin, il s'écarta, claqua de la langue six fois en regardant Newton, et rendit la chambrière à Nadège retranchée dans un petit coin et restée silencieuse tout le temps de l'opération.

« Pas besoin de licol. Ça a prit plus de temps que je ne croyais, on le fera demain. C'est grave ? demanda-t-il soudain, hésitant.

- Non, c'est parfait. Tu as fini pour aujourd'hui ?

- Oui

- D'accord. Tu le ramènes comment ?

- Il va me suivre.

Nadège ouvrit la porte du manège et laissa Duo sortir. Celui-ci marcha sans se préoccuper de regarder derrière lui, mais Newton suivait. Le garçon le ramena jusque dans son pré, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la clôture, Newton entra de lui-même.

Duo le flatta longuement et lui parla. Puis il sortit du paddock, la fatigue tombant sur ses épaules comme le fardeau le plus lourd qu'il fût. Nadège le remercia, et le garçon répondit sincèrement que c'était plus un plaisir qu'une corvée. Nadège sourit.

Ils parlèrent un peu, pendant un petit quart d'heure, puis, chacun ne parvenant plus à aligner deux syllabes sans bâiller, ils rentrèrent se coucher.

* * *

**1** _Herta, le goût des choses simples_

**1bis** C'est chiadé, non ?

**2 **Le _cla_, c'est le bruit de ses claquements de langue...

* * *

**_Et voilà, le premier chapitre ! Y a déjà des choses… et ça va pas s'arranger ! niarkniarkniark Un chapitre un peu long, les autres ne seront peut-être pas aussi conséquents ( mais qu'on sait pas où, mdrmdr ! ) _**

**_Le deuxième chap est écrit, je vous le poste dans trois jours max - si j'ai UNE review minimum!_**

_**Bisous tout le monde !**_

_**Shin' (1x2)**_


	4. Sur un air de violon

**_Me revoilou !!! Comme promis, le chap 2 après le 1er ( ben vi, c'est logique, ne ?) !! Y a du sentiment, du sentiment, et du kawaï… Peut-être shônen, quand on n'est pas l'auteur, parce que j'avoue que je me suis amusée à les rendre très très intimes, tous les trois, Trowa, Duo et Quatre…. Donc oui, sûrement du shônen pour vous que moi je mets sur le compte de leur amitié je sais, chuis tordue… ¤regard de démente¤_**

_**Bon allez, jvous laisse être pervers(es) !! lol**_

* * *

JE M'INCLINE DEVANT VOUS !!!

Les amis je suis VRAIMENT mais alors VRAIMENT dsl, vous pouvez pas savoir !! Je... m'excuse le plus platement du monde pr mon retard !! Ca fait une infinité de tps que je n'ai pas posté, malgré le mot de mes bêtas ! Un pb d'orga plus les TPE qui nous ont bcp accaparées... Vraiment, encore une fois, je...

**SUMIMASEN !!**

* * *

Je n'ai pas répondu personellement à tout ( en fait à personne si je me souviens bien ) et je m'en excuse, donc je vais énumérer soigneusement tous ceux qui ont été assez fou pour m'écrire ( et m'attendre ? ). ceux qui n'ont pas de parenthèses, je vous répondrais personellement pour vous remercier encore une fois.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mesdames ou/et Messieurs les Admin, ça prendra pas longtemps !

Alors !!

Un GRAND ENORME MERCI à **Siashini **( tkt il va pas mourir, just être démembré lentement mdr Nan, franchement... il va juste subir ce que j'ai affronté. Et réussir là où j'ai échoué ),à** Kelidril**, à **Lun**, à** Catirella** ( bjr à la Duononouchette ! ), à **Selenna **( merci de tes compliements ; j'ai en effet esayé de vraiment faire ressentir le côté relation homme/cheval, car moi j'aimerai monter sans avoir à utiliser tous ces trucs "barbares" ! J'aime les chevaux depuis toute petite ; je les aime "plus que tout". plus d'une fois j'ai été blessée pour avoir voulu faire plus attention aux chevaux qu'à moi-même...! Ce sont des animaux absolument _merveilleux_ ! ), à **Nadou0012** ( rassure-moi t'es pas une espionne ?? lol ) et à **Lady FoxIpikou **( kel pseudo, ces jeunes als ! mdr )

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE n°2 :** _Sur un air de violon..._

_

* * *

_

Duo se fit le pus silencieux possible. Il partageait sa chambre avec Quatre, et ne voulait pas le réveiller. Mais à l'approche de la chambre, il entendit des sons tantôt aigus tantôt graves. Du violon. Quatre ne dormait pas, bien au contraire.

Duo ouvrit la porte avec toute la maîtrise de son passé, la referma de la même manière. Il s'assit silencieusement sur son lit, reposa son dos et sa tête contre le mur, et écouta.

Quatre était debout devant la fenêtre, les yeux fermés. Il se laissait porter par son inspiration, et la mélodie qui en résultait était tout bonnement magnifique. Touchante au plus profond de soi, belle, simple, émouvante. Duo avait moitié envie de pleurer, et en même temps il se sentait bien, relaxé, détendu. La musique de Quatre avait toujours eu cet effet-là sur lui. Elle le détendait immédiatement et touchait son cœur au plus profond. Lors de ces instants, il nageait en pleine sérénité.

Il se laissa aller, ferma les yeux, se détendit, soupira. Son corps se décontracta, et il commença à murmurer des paroles simples sur la mélodie, des paroles en anglais, sa langue natale avec qui il conservait de solides liens.

« Oh, Duo ! Tu es rentré depuis longtemps ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu !

- Non Quatre, répondit Duo d'une voix douce sans ouvrir les yeux. Je ne suis pas revenu depuis longtemps. Continue de jouer s'il te plaît.

Le violon repartit, aussi doux qu'avant, mais plus attentionné. Quatre jouait pour Duo, plus seulement pour se faire plaisir, même si celui-ci restait toujours présent au touché de son archer. La voix grave et basse de Duo s'éleva, et suivit la mélodie douce. Il chanta sur l'air lent et balancé, des mots, un anglais revisité connu seul de ceux qui le parlent couramment.

Quatre sourit. Il adorait entendre Duo chanter, il avait une si belle voix... ! Grave et douce, variante et très touchante. On ressentait les moindres sentiments de Duo à travers sa voix, et Allah qu'il en mettait, des sentiments, lorsqu'il chantait, Duo ! Le garçon ne chantait que lorsqu'il entendait son violon, ou en tout cas, il chantait différemment.

Quatre savait qu'il racontait une histoire dans ses chansons, mais par respect, il n'avait jamais essayé de traduire les paroles. Il comprenait bien l'anglais, mais estimait inconvenant de traduire les paroles de son ami sans que celui-ci lui eût donné son accord. Et il se savait incapable de lui demander une telle autorisation.

Duo confiait dans ses paroles sa vie, ses difficultés, son passé. Quatre le savait. Duo ne le lui avait jamais avoué, mais Quatre le sentait, l'avait su, deviné. A certaines réactions, certaines habitudes, certaines phrases, certains sous-entendus, certains gestes, certains réflexes... Il l'avait su seulement quatre mois et demi environ après les débuts de leur amitié.

Ils étaient devenus très vites amis, et des liens très forts s'étaient construits entre eux. Ils avaient un grand respect l'un pour l'autre, étaient aussi câlins, joueurs, rieurs, joyeux. Ils se ressemblaient par bien des égards.

Le chant de Duo s'arrêta progressivement, remplacé par un fredonnement, un son suivant la mélodie. Quatre frotta le dernier trémolo qui s'enfuit lentement dans l'air. Le garçon resta debout, violon et archer à la main, les yeux fermés. Il ouvrit enfin les paupières et se tourna lentement vers son ami.

« Duo, c'était magnifique...

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres rosées de l'adolescent, et il releva la tête. Quatre fut tétanisé.

Duo pleurait.

Il le fixait calmement, ses yeux si beaux plantés dans les siens, il paraissait serein, étrangement sérieux, et les larmes roulaient sur ses joues pleines.

Quatre eut un piètre sourire triste, et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il n'avait jamais su retenir ses larmes en pareilles situations.

Il s'approcha lentement de son ami qui ne bougea pas, et s'agenouilla près de lui sur le lit, et tendrement, il le prit dans ses bras. Duo ne le repoussa pas, se laissa faire. Quatre était légèrement plus petit que lui, mais il se sentait protégé dans ses bras.

C'était la première fois qu'il se laissait autant aller. D'habitude, c'était ses rêves qui trahissaient son passé...

Il sentit le violon reposer sur son dos, et l'archer lui piquer légèrement la hanche. Il ferma les yeux, et tout son corps trembla.

« Tu as l'air épuisé, Duo... Ça va ?

- Oui Quatre, excuse-moi...

- Tu es sûr ? Je me fais du souci pour toi, Duo. Tu es revenu, je ne t'ai même pas senti, mais quand tu m'as demandé de jouer, j'ai ressentis... une grande mélancolie chez toi, presque de la tristesse. Et maintenant...

- Ça doit être terrible de tout ressentir comme ça...

- Oui et non. Non, car cela me permet de t'aider comme maintenant ; oui, parce que parfois, ça fait tellement mal que je voudrais ne jamais l'avoir eu, ce don...

- Quatre... Si ça te fait tellement de mal, pourquoi tu continues ?

- Parce qu'il m'apporte plus de bonheur que de douleur, Duo... Je suis heureux quand je vois que j'ai pu aider quelqu'un.

- Quatre... gémit plaintivement Duo. Comment tu peux être si gentil ? Moi je pourrais pas à ta place...

- Mais tu es bien plus fort que moi, Duo... Malgré tout ce qui t'est arrivé avant, tu ris tu souris, tu peux être insouciant, tendre...

- Comment tu sais ?

- Pour toi ?

- Oui... Je ne l'ai jamais dit...

- Duo... Tu oublies que je sens tout, et ça fait longtemps que j'ai deviné, tu sais...

- Alors comment tu peux être si gentil en connaissant mon passé ? Comment tu peux me faire confiance... ?

- Parce que tu es mon ami.

- Quatre... gémit encore une fois piteusement le garçon.

- ...

- J'ai plein de choses à t'expliquer... Et à Trowa, aussi...

- Je suis prêt à t'écouter, Duo... Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me raconter, tu sais... Je ne te force pas, tu n'es tenu de rien...

- Si... je te dois bien ça...

Duo renifla, se redressa, se libéra doucement de l'étreinte de Quatre, sécha ses larmes. Il se remit dos au mur, et les yeux fixés sur le mur en face de lui, il déballa tout.

**¤ **POV **¤**

Je suis content... Il m'a écouté sans rien dire, et m'a laissé le temps quand c'était plus difficile... Bien sûr, je ne lui ai pas tout tout _tout_ dit, mais il sait presque tout.

Là, sa main est sur ma hanche. Je suis torse nu. Lui aussi. Je sortais de ma douche, et lui mettais son pyjama quand j'ai commencé à pleurer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne pleure jamais. _Boys dont cry. _C'est ce qu'il m'a dit avant de mourir, et j'ai toujours respecté cette devise. Mais là... j'ai un peu l'impression de l'avoir trahi, comme si...

Comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal en versant ces larmes devant Quatre...

Trois fois, en plus... Quand il jouait, quand j'ai tout dit, et y a pas un quart d'heure.

Mais d'un autre côté... je me sens calme, étrangement vide, et pour une fois, me laisser reposer sans rien dire contre Quatre... C'est vraiment un ami... Pas un copain, un ami. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans lui... Sûrement plus de conneries...

On est par terre, assis. Je suis dans ses bras, et il me caresse doucement la tête. Je me laisse faire. Je ferme les yeux.

**¤ ¤**

C'est passé... Avec du mal, mais passé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est arrivé, et quelque chose me dit que lui non plus n'en connaît pas la raison. Pour le moment, il est calme. Je crois qu'il dort à moitié. Il a fermé les yeux. Je le sens peser contre moi. Quiconque serait entré à cet instant dans notre chambre nous aurait trouvés dans une drôle de position, Duo et moi... Lui presque allongé par terre, moi qui le tient contre moi, son torse entre mes bras... Oui, vraiment, drôle de position... Mais je ne compte pas en changer de sitôt. Du moins, pas tant que Duo ne se sera pas entièrement calmé. Car extérieurement, il paraît très serein, mais intérieurement, c'est tout autre. C'est tout confus, mélangé, indistinct... Il pense à beaucoup de choses en même temps, et ça fait un grand cafouillage.

Je crois... je crois qu'il ne sait plus lui-même où il en est vraiment...

**¤ **Fin POV** ¤**

Les deux garçons restèrent un long moment par terre, silencieux, quasiment enlacés.

Puis, l'un deux, doucement, comme s'il avait peur de briser le silence profond et intime, murmura :

« Merci Quatre...

Le deuxième sourit, et posa un baiser dans les cheveux de son ami.

« De rien, Duo, de rien... Si jamais tu as besoin de parler, tu sais où me trouver.

- Merci Quatre, répéta Duo.

Il se redressa et se releva, sécha ses larmes, s'ébouriffa les cheveux en y passant une main en un geste pensif et soupira, puis sourit légèrement, en coin. Il tendit une main chaleureuse et directe à Quatre, qui la prit, et l'aida à se redresser.

« Au fait Duo...

- Oui ?

- C'est quoi, alors, cette chose à faire ?

- Oh oui ! s'exclama le garçon, soudain tout excité et joyeux. C'est un truc absolument **gé-nial** !

- Allez, dit, pressa le blond soudain impatient sous l'excitation de Duo.

- Tu trouveras jamais !

- De quoi !

- Devine ! Allez !

- Je sais pas moi... !

- Je débourre Newton tout seul !

Duo explosa de rire devant l'air tétanisé de Quatre et le serra dans ses bras joyeusement.

Une énergique bataille d'oreillers s'ensuivit avant que les deux garçons n'aillent se coucher.

* * *

**_Tzuzuku..._**

* * *

_**Un chapitre très très court, 4 pages seulement, mais on avance, on avance !**_

_**Le 3 bientôt, promis !!**_

_**Dites-mouâ ce que vous zen pensez, zvp !! lol**_

_**Bisous tout le monde**_

_**Shin (1x2)**_


	5. Nouvelle venue ?

**_Je continue sur ma lancée ac un autre chapitre, juste pour m'excuser. parce franchement, j'ai pas assuré sur ce coup... Toutefois, j'aime bien cette fic, c'est cool de l'écrire… Et j'adore vos reviews, ils me motivent, c'est fou !! Encore un chap assez mignon vers la fin, encore des chevaux, des chevaux et des chevaux ( Quoi, vous aviez pas compris que "compagnes" et "compagnons", c'étaient pour désigner les chevaux sans le dire ?! Rôôôh les NAZEUUHS !! lol ) _**

* * *

Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

**CHAPITRE n°3 :**_Nouvelle venue __

* * *

_

Décidément, ce garçon était surprenant. Son père lui avait rapporté avec beaucoup d'admiration la séance de débourrage de ce garçon. Newton était devenu aussi doux qu'un agneau sans le moindre contact. L'adolescent était décidément très fort.

Il l'observait encore, avec Wing.

Il montait Yami, qui lui obéissait très bien. Il réalisait de véritables prouesses, et dirigeait sa monture comme si c'était un petit poney bien sage. Alors que Yami en avait désarçonné plus d'un... Et c'était peu de le dire...

C'était, pensa-t-il, la preuve d'une grande habileté, d'un certain talent et de très bonnes compétences. Oui, vraiment, c'était un bon cavalier. Et venant de lui, ce « bon » n'était pas un simple « bon ».

« Il est vraiment fort, hein ?

Un rire joyeux s'éleva, assurant sa demande.

« Je savais que tu pensais la même chose que moi... Il faudrait vraiment qu'on se rencontre, un jour...

Mais ils ne se voyaient que très peu. Le garçon l'avait bien peut-être aperçu quelques fois, comme la veille, mais à part ça... Si lui l'étudiait souvent, le garçon ne devait même pas se douter de sa présence.

* * *

« Râââh Quatre j'ai l'impression d'être épié ! Ça m'énerve, mrde ! 

- Duo ! Voyons !

- Vingt centimes dans le Titi ! lança Trowa.

Le Titi était une tirelire posée sur le bureau de Nadège. Chaque élève déposait vingt centimes pour un juron, cinquante pour une chute ; et lors des concours, c'était tarif doublé ! A la fin de l'année, une journée était organisée avec la cagnotte. Pizzas, Coca, Limonade... Bonne humeur et gâteaux au rendez-vous, tout ce qu'aimait Duo !

« Mais c'est vrai Quatre ! J'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe tout le temps, toujours ! A la même heure, pendant plus ou moins longtemps ! Hier, ça a duré un quart d'heure, et l'avant-veille, une demi-heure ! Je sens que… ce n'est pas méchant, mais ça m'énerve, râââh !

Les trois garçons marchaient côté à côte. Duo, Quatre, Trowa ; Yami, Plume, Lucky. Duo râlait. Si vous n'aviez pas compris que c'était lui avant, maintenant vous savez. Donc, il râlait. Mais même s'il ronchonnait, il gardait le calme nécessaire afin de ne pas à énerver Yami. Il savait se contrôler et dissocier une partie de son esprit de la seconde. Reste de son passé, sûrement.

« Calme-toi Duo, calme-toi...

- Oui Quatre, désolé.

Quatre sourit doucement. Il n'en voulait pas à Duo, il se faisait juste un peu de souci pour lui après la nuit de la veille. Le blond lança un regard à sa droite. Trowa, silencieux sur Lucky, comme presque toujours. Il adorait ce cheval, ils s'entendaient très bien.

Le brun n'avait pas été surpris de découvrir l'histoire, il s'en doutait un peu beaucoup. Duo avait été ému aux larmes de la réaction de son ami, et avait même versé une petite gouttelette. Quatre avait sentit un grand bonheur, tout comme la veille.

Ce jour-là, Duo allait mieux. Il riait, souriait. Seul une légère douleur était revenue lorsqu'il avait raconté son histoire à Trowa. Pendant ce temps-là, Quatre était resté quelques mètres plus loin. Duo voulait peut-être dire à Trowa des choses qu'il ne voulait pas lui confier à lui, et respectait ce choix. Il avait caressé Plume et joué avec lui dans son paddock en attendant que Duo eût finit.

Il avait sentit une main légère se poser sur son épaule, et lorsqu'il s'était retourné, c'était pour voir un grand sourire illuminer le visage du garçon. Duo l'avait serré fort dans ses bras à son tour, et Quatre, dans le dos de son ami, avait fermé les yeux et hoché légèrement la tête en formant avec ses lèvres à l'intention de Trowa _Merci..._ .

« Vous êtes prêts à galoper ?

- Ouais !

- J'ai rien entendu ! Vous êtes prêts à galoper ?

- OUIIIIIII !

C'était Duo qui hurlait le plus, et qui, allongé de tout son long sur l'encolure de Yami, **1** recouvrait les oreilles de celui-ci de ses mains pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Il reste tellement calme avec toi... ! s'extasia Quatre.

- C'est parce qu'il me fait confiance. Comme Plume te fait confiance et comme Lucky fait confiance à Tro-chou.

- Plume et Yami, ce n'est pas pareil !

Duo haussa les épaules. Il était toujours mal à l'aise sous les compliments. Il aimait en faire mais trouvait déplacés ceux qu'on lui faisait. Il n'était pas exceptionnel.

« Alors on galope, et après on saute !

- Ouiiii !

- Quel enthousiasme !

La petite bonne femme bleue style mère Stroumpf'**2** traversa la carrière pour surélever plusieurs obstacles ; des barres, des croix.

« Qui commence ?

- Moi !

- Moi !

- Moi !

- Très bien ! Donc, Sylvia, Emmanuelle et Tiphaine, en piste ! A main gauche, chacune sur une longueur ! C'est parti ! Au petit trot, et à volonté, au début d'un virage, vous demandez le galop à juste. Jambe extérieure – la droite – en arrière, jambe intérieure – gauche – à la sangle, rêne intérieure – gauche – en appui, et le poids du corps à l'intérieur ! Allez !

Les élèves s'écartèrent de la piste pendant que les trois cavalières s'espaçaient sur dessus. Elles abordèrent chacune un virage avec leur compagnon respectif et demandèrent le galop. Elles partirent toutes à juste. Après un bon tour et demi de galop, Nadège leur fit reprendre le trot puis le pas. Les trois jeunes filles furent remplacées par Quatre, Trowa et Marie, puis trois autres filles.

Enfin Duo passa tout seul à cause de la nervosité de son étalon. Il lui fit faire un joli galop, avec une bonne impulsion, ni trop vite ni trop lent. Yami était visiblement heureux de se dépenser pour lui, et lui obéissait encore mieux que la veille.

En le voyant arriver un licol à la main, Yami avait levé la tête et était venu vers lui de son pas mesuré et rapide. Il avait caracolé autour de lui d'un air joueur, le poussant de petits coups de tête. Il avait l'air très en forme.

« C'est bien Duo, repasse-le au pas !

Duo remit son compagnon au trot puis au pas et le ramena rênes longues au centre de la carrière près des autres, et le caressa généreusement. Exiger peu ; récompenser beaucoup.

« C'était un joli galop, Duo !

- Merci Quat-chan, mais arrête de me le dire, ce n'est pas si formidable que ça...

- Toujours aussi modeste... nota Trowa.

- Tro-chou, s'te plaît... murmura Duo ; il détestait les compliments.

- Oui, oui...

- On va sauter maintenant !

- Oui !

Les petits parcours s'enchaînèrent, certains parsemés de petites erreurs minimes signalées par Nadège. Un temps de « pause » s'ensuivit, coupant les deux heures de monte successives. Deux heures, pour un cheval ça pouvait être long. Dans ces moments, ils dessanglaient un peu et marchaient doucement en rigolant, en papotant, riant...

Aujourd'hui tout particulièrement, la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous. Tiphaine riait de sa faute, Emmanuelle en rajoutait gentiment, Amélie discutait tranquillement avec Sylvia, Léo et Alexis étaient absorbés par une discussion passionnante et animée débattant des différences, bonnes ou mauvaises, des selles et des montes anglaise et à la western, Quatre était aux anges, Trowa riait, et c'était très rare, des pitreries innombrables de Duo, et celui-ci se trémoussait sur sa selle en racontant et en mimant maintes et maintes blagues. Un dernier cavalier passait à l'obstacle, et son saut fut salué d'applaudissements.

C'était une toute jeune cavalière, et elle n'en était qu'à sa quatrième reprise. Elle montait un double poney gris calme et docile, qu'elle maîtrisait assez bien.

La jeune fille rougit sous les compliments et baissa la tête.

Duo s'approcha d'elle et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille, penché presque perpendiculairement à Yami et se soutenant d'une main sur la croupe du poney gris. La jeune fille eut un air choqué, le regarda et éclata de rire. Duo lui murmura encore quelques mots, lui fit un clin d'œil et pouica son flanc, et elle rigola doucement, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Quat-chou, Tro-tro, vous voulez bien que Nini traîne avec nous ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

- T'es un amour Quat-love ! Je t'aime !

Le blond rigola doucement et s'approcha avec Plume. Le cheval renifla doucement le poney gris, et ils se frottèrent les naseaux.

« Rôôôh c'est ti pas mignon Simone ? C'est beau, l'amour, ha là là...

- Duo ! La pauvre, regarde comment tu la gêne !

Duo jeta un regard rieur vers la jeune fille. Elle était rouge écrevisse jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux châtains noués en une longue queue de cheval qui battait ses reins. Duo rigola et s'approcha d'elle. Il s'arrêta tout près et la regarda très sérieusement dans les yeux.

« Tu sais, c'est pas interdit de rire, hein.

- Oui...

- Timide, hein ?

- Plutôt...

- T'inquiètes, après un quart d'heure près de nous, tu seras aussi « inconvenante » que moi !

- Oh non pitié, Duo ! Pas ça ! Un, c'est déjà de trop, alors deux, y a de quoi se suicider !

- Quatre !

- Vi ? demanda innocemment le blond, aussi pur et innocent que le lotus qui vient de s'ouvrir à la lumière rose or du soleil qui vient de se lever un matin d'été baigné de rosée.

- ...

Le blond explosa de rire, s'approcha du garçon et lui colla une bourrade dans l'épaule. Duo rigola et souffla à la jeune fille :

« Fais gaffe à pas l'énerver, il peut être très méchant quand il veut, le petit blond, mine de rien !

La réponse du ledit blond fut de tirer la langue en fermant les yeux.

« Et le grand poteau brun qui ouvre jamais la bouche, là-bas, c'est Trowa. Faut pas croire, il mord pas !

La jeune fille sourit et un bref éclat de rire franchit ses lèvres. Duo en fut content, il lui sourit, et la jeune fille rougit.

« Pourquoi tu rougis tout le temps ?

- Bah...

- Dis, allez...

- Tu souris tout le temps, et puis je suis pas habituée à ce qu'un garçon me sourit et puis t'es gentil et bon cavalier et t'as l'air d'avoir la cote alors je me demande pourquoi tu me parles et pis aussi...

- Tu peux répéter ?

- Euh...

- Je comprends. Faut pas que tu te sentes gênée avec nous, surtout. On rigole bien, on se prend pas du tout au sérieux ! En plus, je souris tout le temps, alors si tu "tombes" à chaque fois, t'as pas fini... !

- Laisse-la un peu tranquille, la pauvre ! Tu vas la rendre sourde alors qu'elle est à peine arrivée !

- Trowa !

Faisant doucement mais rapidement virer Yami, Duo le lança dans une fabuleuse poursuite au pas après Trowa.

« Attends que j't'attrape !

- J'attends, j'attends...

- Reste-là !

- Non.

- Mais Trowa... !

Souriant, Quatre secoua la tête d'un air navré. Ah, là là, le Duo... Irrécupérable...

Il jeta un regard à la jeune fille. Yeux bleu vert gris, teint bronzé, jolies lèvres et beau regard ; l'air timide, les joues facilement rosies.

Les yeux vifs de la cavalière se tournèrent vers lui. Quatre lui sourit, et se rapprocha d'elle. Il s'arrêta à son côté, et ils observèrent ensemble Duo « courir » après Trowa en gémissant qu'il allait trop vite pour qu'il pût accomplir sa vengeance meurtrière – Mais Tro-tro attends-moi... ! **3**

« Tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'admiration pour Duo, remarqua l'air de rien Quatre.

- Oh oui ! C'est un si bon cavalier ! Je n'arriverai jamais à sa hauteur !

- Mais si, aies confiance en toi.

- Je suis bien trop mauvaise ! Je ne suis même pas de ton niveau !

- Laisse-toi le temps de progresser, tu as commencé il n'y a pas très longtemps et tu galope déjà. Moi, j'ai mit trois fois plus de temps à galoper.

- Alors les tourtereaux, de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Duo de sa voix claire en revenant près d'eux.

- De rien, de rien, assura Quatre en riant alors que la jeune fille rougissait tant qu'elle aurait pu sans problème concurrencer les tomates.

- Mais oui, mais oui ! Je sens qu'on me cache des choses...

- Rien de rien Votre Honneur, vous avez ma parole !

- La parole d'un petit violoniste ?

- La parole d'un ami !

- Alors je vous crois !

Souriant, Duo s'approcha et picora un baiser sur la joue de son ami. Il repartit ensuite tout guilleret en parlant à Yami de choses et d'autres.

« Il a l'air vraiment gentil, nota la jeune fille.

- Oh oui ! Il a le cœur sur la main, au sens propre du terme. Il s'investit vraiment dans une amitié, et est toujours prêt à aider, même quelqu'un qu'il croise dans la rue. Il est très doux et sensible.

- Alors Qua-chou ! On drague ?

La jeune fille eut un air choqué et rougit mode tomate alors que Quatre, depuis longtemps habitué, éclatait de rire.

Duo s'approcha de Nina et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« T'inquiètes pas, c'est pas méchant, je fais ça à tout le monde ! Faut s'y faire !

- Maintenant que vos chevaux se sont reposés, on va refaire un peu de saut ?

- Ouiii !

- On les trotte un peu avant, histoire de les remettre dans le bain après la pause.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, les élèves se mirent en branle et du pas tranquille passèrent au trot, pour certains énergique, pour d'autre lent et peinard. Duo s'écarta rapidement, Yami était en forme aujourd'hui, et il souhaitait le travailler différemment. Il commença à décrire des cercles plus ou moins larges et travailla les transitions. Trot pas, trot arrêt, arrêt trot, pas trot. Yami l'écoutait bien, et Duo lui parlait beaucoup, le récompensait de la voix et de la main.

Il le laissa souffler gentiment, le faisant marcher le long de la piste. Il évitait les autres cavaliers ; ils lui avaient laissé son « espace », il était normal qu'il en fît de même.

Il observa Quatre, qui faisait un joli cercle avec Plume très réceptif ; Trowa qui trottait à faux à main droite, la moins aimée de Lucky ; Nina et son poney, Morphée, qui trottaient doucement. La jeune fille avait du mal à diriger son compagnon, celui-ci traînait la tête et son encolure était puissante, et puis c'était un grand copain du cheval de Sylvia, alors...

« Redresse-toi dans ta selle, assieds-toi sur tes fesses et baisses tes talons, souffla-t-il doucement à Nina avec un sourire gentil. Morphée t'écoutera plus, et tu auras plus de contrôle sur lui.

Nina s'exécuta, et Morphée releva la tête, ses oreilles se tournèrent vers l'arrière, réceptives à la voix de sa cavalière. Celle-ci claqua de la langue et pressa doucement les flancs de Morphée. Le hongre prit une meilleure impulsion, son trot fut plus fringuant.

« C'est bien ! encouragea Duo.

Elle était mignonne cette petite, songea-t-il. Elle pourrait bien devenir une vraie amie, non ?

« On saute ?

- Ouiii !

Nadège sourit, et désigna d'un geste ample du bras un petit parcours qu'elle avait installé pendant qu'ils trottaient. Un enchaînement simple de cinq obstacles.

Duo vit Nina ouvrir de grands yeux horrifiés. Il s'approcha et la rassura.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, à faire c'est rigolo. Si tu as aimé le petit obstacle de tout à l'heure, tu vas adorer.

- Mais j'en suis pas capable !

- Mais si ! Morphée est très bien en saut, si tu le diriges bien sur les croix, il n'y aura aucun problème. Et prends confiance en toi. Tu peux y arriver, sinon Nadège ne t'aurait pas fait faire ça. Allez, vas-y !

- Oui...

Duo fut invité à passer le dernier, comme d'habitude avec Yami. Nina passa en deuxième. Duo lui fit un clin d'œil et un petit signe pour la rassurer. La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle avait l'air concentrée. Elle lança Morphée sur les premières barres. Le cheval dressa une oreille, et fit un joli saut. Sa cavalière le dirigea sur le deuxième, puis le troisième, et enfin le quatrième. Aucun problème. Duo félicita Nina à sa sortie. Elle souriait et caressait Morphée rênes longues. Le cheval était réveillé, et son pas, plus énergique.

Duo vint lui donner une gentille bourrade dans l'épaule.

« Pas mal !

- Merci, souffla timidement Nina.

Duo lui offrit sans difficulté un grand sourire et mit Yami près de Morphée.

« C'est Quat-chou qui passe ! Youhouuuuu ! Quaaaat-loooooooove !

- Duo, calmes-toi !

- Mais Quat-chou, je t'encourage, protesta d'un air déçu Duo.

- Oui, mais moins fort ! répliqua Quatre.

Duo éclata de rire alors qu'un sourit naissait sur les lèvres de Nina.

Quatre engagea Plume sur le circuit et sauta magnifiquement bien les petites barres. Plume lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, et Quatre était radieux. Il sortit sous les cris déchaînés de Duo.

« Duo, un peu de silence je te prie !

- En voilà au moins un qui a de la voix ! plaisanta Nadège.

- Vi !

- Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo Duo... !

- C'est moi, qu'y a-t-il ?

Quatre renonça et vint placer Plume près de Yami. Le pas des trois chevaux se cala ensemble. C'était au tour de Marie. Suivait Sylvia, Tiphaine et Emmanuelle.

« Allez les filles ! Montrez-nous ce que vous savez faire à part tricoter !

- Duo !

- Quel macho, toi alors !

- Meuh non, c'est pour rigoler, eeeeeuuuh... Et puis c'est pas vrai, j'aime pocoup pocoup ( ndla : traduc : beaucoup ) les filles ! Hein ma p'tite Nina ? dit-il en souriant vers la jeune cavalière.

Celle-ci prit sa fonction « Tomate » et baissa la tête.

« T'es trop chou Nini !

Le camouflage de la jeune fille s'intensifia. A présent, elle pouvait passer inaperçue au milieu d'un panier de mangues bien mûres.

« Allez Tro-chouuuuu !

Quatre rigola alors que Trowa lui jetait un regard noir, et même Nina esquissa un sourire.

« Alors Nina, tu es en quelle classe ? demanda soudain Duo.

- Hu ? Oh, euh... 4°…

- Tu es dans le bâtiment opposé à celui des garçons, c'est ça ?

- Oui...

- Et ça se passe bien ? Les cours et les copines ?

- Les cours oui, les copines, moins bien...

- Pourquoi ? T'as l'air super sympa...

- Parce que tu fais pas attention à l'apparence, et que tu me vois comme ça, maintenant, mais je suis pas à la mode, je suis pas terrible physiquement, je fais trop « intello », je suis nulle en sport...

- Mais non ! Regarde, tu montes à cheval, tu as de très beaux yeux, et j'adore tes cheveux ! Si tu as de beaux yeux, tu as une belle âme, non ? Puisque les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme...

- Va leur dire, aux autres... murmura la jeune fille d'un air abattu.

- J'irai !

- Hm...

- Je ne plaisante pas ! I run, I hide, but I never lie ! Ce que je dis, je le fais !

- Euh, ça... A ta place, je ne m'avancerai pas trop sur ce terrain, Duo...

- Pour certains trucs, c'est vrai, je ne fais pas _toujours_ ce que je dis...  
- Comme ranger ta chambre, par exemple ?

- ( Gnagnagna Quatre, très intelligent )... mais sur ça, je plaisante pas ! Tu demanderas à quelqu'un si tu veux, si tu ne me crois pas ! Mais un jour, j'irai te voir dans ton collège. T'es en quelle classe ?

- 4°C...

- OK ! Quat-chou, retiens pour moi : 4°C !

- M'en doutais, grommela le blond.

Néanmoins, il enregistra l'information dans un coin de sa tête.

« Au fait, Duo, ce week-end, pense à ranger ton coin de chambre !

- Ton coin de chambre ? répéta Nina, interloquée.

- Oui, Quat-love et moi, on couche ensemble ! Lui à droite près de la fenêtre et moi à gauche près de la salle de bains ! C'est pas pareil, chez les filles ?

- Non... On est une par chambre... Je trouve ça nul, c'est froid et puis ça crée des liens, de dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre...

- Là, je t'approuve à 100 !

- Tu es toujours d'accord avec les filles, remarqua mine de rien Quatre.

- Faut bien ! C'est mon côté américain !

- Et ta mauvaise foi, c'est ton côté feignant ?

- Bah non, euh oui, je sais pas... Pffffff... OK, t'as gagné : **_Winner_ : 1 **;** _Maxwell_ : 0**.

- En hommage à ma victoire, je dirai... YES !

- Et la modestie, alors ?

- Trowa...

Le petit blond sourit au brun puis lui tira joyeusement un petit bout de langue rose en fermant les yeux.

« Na !

- Et ça a 14 ans...

- Bientôt quinze, intervint Duo.

- Oh ! Vous vous en êtes souvenus !

- Bah tiens ! On n'allait pas manquer ça ! Hein Tro-chou ?

- Oh que non !

Quatre sourit et alla embrasser sur la joue les deux garçons, puis, après une courte hésitation, fit de même avec Nina. La jeune fille sourit et rougit, toute contente d'avoir été « intégrée ».

« J'espère que tu seras avec nous, lui dit Quatre alors qu'Amélie suivait Trowa et, à son tour, effectuait le petit parcours d'obstacles.

- Je... je sais pas, je voudrais bien, mais je sais pas ce que tu aimes...

- C'est pas grave ! Tu n'es pas obligée de me faire un cadeau !

- Si tu arrives à venir, ce sera déjà bien, remarqua judicieusement Trowa.

Nina rougit, hésita.

« Oui !

- C'est bien ça, s'exclama Duo en entourant ses épaules de son bras et en frottant sa tête avec son poing. C'est bien, ça, c'est bien... !

- Duooo ! tenta la jeune fille en apnée.

- Vouiiii ?

- Lâche-moi !

- Hum... Non ! répondit le garçon en redoublant d'efforts pour la faire rire. Ha ha !

La jeune fille se prit au jeu, et tout en essayant de rester bien droite sur sa selle, ce dont ne l'empêchait pas Duo, repoussa celui-ci. Duo feignit de résister, puis céda et la relâcha. Il éclata de rire devant la vision de sa nouvelle amie : les cheveux hirsutes sortis de sa tresse, un air d'enfant boudeur sur-joué au visage mêlé à un sourire présageant un rire retenu avec difficultés, en un mot... Y a pas de mot pour la décrire !!!!!

« Voyons Duo, ça se fait pas d'agresser une jeune fille comme ça !

- Pardonnez cette impertinence, _mon_ impertinence, chère damoiselle, de vous avoir ainsi manqué de respect. Je ne pensais point que vous prendriez cela pour insolence, et vous prie d'avoir gré de me pardonner cette fâcheuse maladresse de l'esprit, déclara avec éloquence Duo tout en secouant artistiquement un chapeau orange à longue et belle plume blanche imaginaire pendu au bout de sa main.

- Avez-vous une preuve que ce que vous avancez n'est qu'une maladresse de l'esprit ?

- Pour mon malheur, non, damoiselle... Je n'ai à vous présenter que ma parole et ma prestance.

- Votre parole ? Quelle valeur y donnez-vous ?

- Quelle valeur... Je vous avoue, damoiselle, que ne je sais quelle valeur y donner, étant donné que pour moi, elle n'en a point.

- Et vous osez me la donner en gage de votre sincérité ?! … … Au moins, vous êtes honnête... Je vous pardonne !

Duo se redressa et sourit à Nina. Des applaudissements retentirent, et les autres adolescents sursautèrent. Duo capta le regard amusé de Nadège.

« Quel numéro de théâtre ! C'est à la scène que tu aurais ta place, Duo, pas en reprise !

- Mais il faut bien toucher à tout pour savoir jouer les expressions... !

- Ha ha, bien joué, tu m'as eue ! Allez, en piste Cow-boy !

- Vi M'dame cheftaine !

Souriant, Duo s'éloigna au petit trot sur la piste. Yami se remit très vite dans le bain. Il avait une bonne impulsion. Duo le poussa gentiment et le stimula de la voix. Il aborda doucement le premier obstacle. Il sentit Yami prendre de la vitesse et de la puissance. Le cheval sauta et se réceptionna parfaitement bien. Duo se mit au trot assis et lui demanda le galop. Yami s'exécuta et prit le petit galop. Duo le dirigea vers le deuxième obstacle, puis le troisième, et le quatrième.

Pour le cinquième, il fit un virage loin de la croix, et, par plaisir, l'aborda plus vite. Il poussa gentiment Yami qui prit de la vitesse. L'obstacle se rapprochait à grande vitesse, et Duo eut juste le temps de rééquilibrer un tantinet Yami avant de se mettre en suspension à l'appel de son compagnon.

Il reprit ensuite la suite sans se rasseoir, et fit une bonne demi-longueur avant de reprendre le trot puis le pas. Yami eut un léger hennissement, et Duo se pencha sur son encolure pour le flatter en rigolant.

« Alors mon beau, tu as aimé ? Moi, j'ai a-dôôôô-ré ! C'était génial ! I love you, Yami.

Rênes longues, tout sourire, affalé de tout son long sur l'encolure puissante de Yami, Duo retourna auprès de ses amis et fit marcher son compagnon. Il était ravi de cette reprise, elle était géniale. Non seulement il s'était fait une nouvelle amie, mais en plus il avait sauté, galopé, et s'était beaucoup amusé ! Et, encore en plus, on avait cessé de l'observer !

Les bras noués autour de l'encolure de son compagnon, Duo le laissa marcher à son rythme vers les autres, tout content.

« Merveilleux, soupira Duo, épanoui et exalté, une fois revenu après de ses amis.

- On a bien vu, on a vu...

- On dessangle !

Tous les élèves se mirent à dessangler leur monture, penchés sur le flanc gauche de celle-ci. Il rajoutèrent deux trous chacun à la sangle de leur compagne ou compagnon puis lâchèrent leurs jambes.

« Vous les marchez le temps de les refroidir, et vous démontez.

Trowa, Quatre, Nina et Duo se retrouvèrent, comme par hasard !, côté à côte, Duo taquinant la jeune fille qui riait maintenant, et qui se prêtait à son jeu avec beaucoup plus de décontraction. Les deux autres garçons s'y mettaient aussi, et bientôt les quatre rigolèrent joyeusement.

Les yeux de Nina brillaient, et elle semblait très à l'aise. Les garçons découvrirent une jeune fille intelligente, mature, mais qui ne refusait pourtant pas une bonne partie de rigolade à l'occaz'. Elle était timide d'abord, puis une fois en confiance, elle était pleine de ressources ! La vanne facile, tant sur elle que sur les autres mais jamais méchante, elle était très sympa !

Après trois bons tours de pas, les quatre amis démontèrent les derniers. Ils allèrent s'arrêter côté à côté devant la sortie, Duo et Yami un peu à l'écart, se penchèrent en avant et sautèrent à terre.

Là, Duo prit un bon moment pour caresser et parler à son cheval, des mots en...

« C'est de l'anglais, non ? Quoique, c'est un peu différent, je comprends pas tout...

- C'est de l'américain, signala Quatre à la jeune fille.

- Oh ! Duo est Américain ?

- Oui.

- Je me disais aussi, qu'il avait un très léger accent avec certaines consonances...

Quatre eut un air étonné. La jeune fille était aussi très observatrice...

Il engagea Plume après Morphée vers la sortie, suivit de Lucky. Duo sortait toujours le dernier, il parlait toujours à son compagnon ou à sa compagne avant de panser et de soigner celui-ci ou celle-ci. C'était une vieille habitude, et elle n'était pas du tout néfaste au moral du cheval, bien au contraire.

Nadège s'étonnait souvent de la tendresse de Duo à chacun des pensionnaires qu'il connaissait, et même celle qu'il témoignait envers ceux qu'il n'avait jamais montés. Elle aimait à dire souvent que ce garçon avait volé la tendresse de cent personnes pour la garder rien que pour lui !

Nina maintenant comprenait pourquoi. Duo était vraiment très doux et attentionné avec Yami, et elle le voyait parfois, installé sur une barrière d'un paddock, caressant et parlant à un cheval. Il était toujours très « mimi » dans ces moments-là, et les yeux débordants d'amour de l'adolescent lui prouvaient, si jamais elle en eût douté, que celui-ci ne feignait pas sa tendresse.

Enfin Duo se mit en branle, tenant les rênes dans sa main, les guides passées au-dessus de la tête du cheval et pendant vers l'avant jusqu'à sa main. Duo les tenait longues, pour que Yami ne se sentît pas enfermé. A la rigueur, s'il voulait, il n'avait même pas besoin de le tenir. C'était juste pour rassurer certains jeunes cavaliers qui avaient peur de l'étalon noir si « jalousé ».

Duo attacha long Yami à « leur » barre, celle réservée aux chevaux « spéciaux », et commença à l'étriller. Il enleva rapidement les selle, tapis, amortisseur, guêtres, et passa l'étrille en chantant à l'attention de Yami qui bougeait les oreilles et qui renâclait doucement.

L'adolescent délaissa l'étrille pour le bouchon doux, puis troqua celui-ci contre le chiffon à reluire. Il se muni ensuite d'un cure-pieds et se mit en devoir de nettoyer les sabots durs et délicats à la fois. Yami se prêta au jeu avec complaisance, levant bien haut les pieds lorsque les doigts fins de son cavalier, dominant, et ami, effleuraient doucement son épaule ou sa cuisse.

Duo démêla ensuite la queue longue et la crinière fournies, toutes deux sombres comme le chocolat noir, puis, avec une éponge humide, lava les yeux, la commissure des lèvres, les naseaux et les parties génitales de Yami. Il lui gratta un peu le ventre au passage, car l'étalon adorait ça ! Ce dernier renâcla et encensa de plaisir.

Duo sourit, puis lui donna un morceau de pomme, un petit bout de pain. Il balança le reste de la baguette dans la main tendue de Quatre et croqua la pomme.

Il plaça doucement la longe râpeuse en travers du garrot de Yami et marcha vers le portail. Il ouvrit, passa, tint la porte ouverte tout en mangeant son fruit, appuyé contre la barrière, les yeux fermés. Il attendit un peu, puis referma soigneusement et rejoignit Yami qui s'était sagement arrêté à quelques pas de lui après être passé.

Duo le caressa, et le mena doucement jusqu'à son paddock. Là, il ouvrit les clôtures électriques, laissa passer l'étalon docile, referma. Il enleva doucement le licol, caressa un moment le cheval au poil soyeux, fit une caresse aux autres chevaux d'à côté, puis s'enfuit et revint près de sa place.

Il rangea méthodiquement son matériel, prit selle et mors, les remit à la sellerie. Il passa un rapide coup de balai devant son attache, rangea au passage le licol, alla se laver les mains, puis se présenta au bureau de Nadège.

« On débourre ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc en souriant d'impatience.

- Tu as envie ?

- Oui !

- Newton à l'air bien aujourd'hui, on y va. La chambrière est là, prends-la, dit-elle en désignant un coin de la pièce, entre la banquette verte écossaise très moche et la poubelle jaune à couvercle battant bleu _Miko_.

* * *

C'est un Duo épuisé qui s'effondra sur son lit trois heures plus tard. Quatre arrêta son violon et s'agenouilla sur le lit près de lui. Il posa une main douce sur l'épaule du garçon qui tourna la tête de profil pour le voir, les yeux, ou celui que le blond voyait, mi-clos. 

« Ça va ?

- Non. Ch'uis épuised...

- Encore un de tes nouveaux verbes...

- Vi...

- C'était mouvementé ?

- Non, mais hier, ça m'a crevé. Rien de grave, t'inquiètes pas. Bon allez, faut que je fasse mes devoirs pour demain. On a interro surprise de maths, de biolo et d'anglais, is that ?

- Yes my dear...

- Oh shit...

Duo se redressa, mais Quatre le pressa doucement contre les draps maléfiques attirant Duo comme une mauvaise sorcière attire un petit loup innocent pour que le Petit Chaperon rouge pût le bouffer tout cru.

« J'ai fait tous tes devoirs. Tu n'as plus qu'à te doucher.

- Mais j'ai pas mangé, gémit Duo.

De vous ne savez où mais moi je sais puisque je suis l'autrice, Quatre sortit un plateau repas. Duo sourit.

« T'es un amour, Qua-man...

Ledit amour sourit et se redressa.

« Je descends à la cuisine te faire réchauffer tout ça, et je reviens. J'en ai pour un quart d'heure à tout casser.

- Vais douche, marmonna Duo, même plus capable de construire une phrase grammaticalement correcte.**4**

Le garçon se traîna jusqu'à la douche, attrapa son pyjama au passage, un débardeur blanc moulant et une paire de boxers longs et ferma la porte en se laissant tomber dessus comme une grosse limace**5** Il se releva, se déshabilla avec quelques difficultés étant que certains de ses muscles ne voulaient pas se détendre, comme ceux de ses doigts qui maintenaient ses poings presque fermés. Il parvint enfin à se retrouver nu, et se jeta sous la douche, littéralement puisqu'il glissa sur la savonnette. **6**

Le jet d'eau presque brûlante lui fit du bien, le relaxa, détendit ses muscles. Il s'étira un peu, histoire de ne pas avoir trop de courbatures le lendemain. Il se savonna doucement, délassant ses muscles. Il était prompt à se tendre, son passé lui avait appris à rester longtemps sur ses gardes. Même maintenant, alors qu'il avait retrouvé une vie normale, il gardait ces réflexes de survie primaires.

Il lava sa longue tignasse, ses cheveux ondulés de par leur éternel tressage recouvrant son dos et ses reins jusqu'à ses hanches en un lourd rideau doré attirant au toucher et à l'odeur. Il faisait très attention à ses cheveux. Il les démêlait avec un peigne fin et doux, les brossait ensuite, les tressait matin et soir après se les être lavés et/ou les avoir lâchés pour les laisser s'épanouir.

Rares étaient les personnes à qui il avait été donné le privilège de le voir cheveux libres. En fait, seul Quatre y avait eu droit...

Il resta un long moment sous la douche, laissant le liquide couler sur son corps sculpté par plaisir. La vapeur montait au plafond, l'entourait, l'enveloppait d'un nuage chaud, humide et protecteur, qui l'isolait des autres même s'il n'y avait personne et qu'il était enfermé dans la douche. Il se sentait bien.

Il leva les bras et joignit les mains, paumes aplaties, au-dessus de sa tête. Il savoura, yeux clos et visage offert au jet d'eau, l'eau ruisselant au gré des courbes douces de son corps. Il frissonnait par moment, et de profonds soupirs remplissaient la pièce.

Un très léger frottement lui indiqua que la porte venait d'être ouverte, sûrement par Quatre. Il ferma le jet d'eau, s'emmitoufla immédiatement après dans un gros peignoir de bain moelleux, et sortit de la salle de bain, le peignoir blanc ceignant sa taille et une grande serviette vert pâle englobant ses cheveux ramassés sur le haut de son crâne.

« Tu as meilleur mine, lui lança joyeusement Quatre.

- Une bonne douche brûlante, y a rien de tel !

- Hi hi ! rigola Quatre en fermant les yeux et en souriant, d'un air tout à fait adorable.

Duo l'accompagna dans son rire, et emporta le plateau posé sur une chaise sur son lit. Il s'installa en tailleur et posa le plateau sur ses genoux.

« Tu viens près de moi ? demanda-t-il à Quatre.

- Vi !

Le petit blond le rejoignit en souriant sur son lit et s'assit jambes contre sa poitrine, entourées de ses bras. Il posa sa joue sur ses genoux et observa manger son ami. Duo s'arrêta de mâcher pour fixer son compagnon.

« J'ai un bouton sur le nez ?

- Non...

- Alors pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Je me disais, que... tu es surprenant...

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as vécu des choses terribles tout jeune et tu restes si innocent... Tu souris, tu ris, tu joues, tu te donnes à 100 dans une amitié...

- Le passé, c'est le passé, tu sais... fit distraitement Duo qui ne souhaitait pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

- Hm...

- Tu as faim ?

- Non merci, j'ai déjà mangé, je te le laisse. Il y avait plusieurs choix pour les petits gâteaux ; comme je sais que tu aimes ça, je t'ai prit les langues de chat. Mais si tu n'en veux pas, je vais te prendre autre chose...

- Non, ça va, merci ! En plus, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas mangé de langues de chat... Cela me changera... !

Quatre sourit. Il aimait bien être avec Duo, ils étaient très complices tous les deux. Ils se comprenaient d'un regard, et avaient les mêmes fous rires par rapport à certaines choses. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Duo lui sourit en retour, avant de passer une main joueuse dans les cheveux blonds de son petit ami. Duo était un peu plus grand et âgé que Quatre, rien de bien méchant. Tout au plus huit mois.

Duo était le deuxième. Trowa avait seize ans. C'était le plus vieux et de loin le plus mature, même si Duo et Quatre savaient être sérieux si nécessaire.

Trowa rigolait rarement, ne parlait presque jamais, restait placide en toutes occasions. Les seules fois où les deux adolescents l'avaient vu montrer une émotion « forte », c'était en leur compagnie à eux seulement. Jamais en public.

Les trois garçons se retrouvaient souvent rien que tous les trois. Ils avaient besoin de ces moments où ils n'étaient rien qu'eux, et où aucune parole n'était obligée.

Trowa était dans la chambre attenante, avec un autre garçon qu'il ne voyait presque jamais. Cela lui convenait parfaitement bien.

« Quat-love ? Ça te dirait d'aller voir Tro-chou dans sa chambre, après ?

- Oh, oui…

Duo sourit, et se dépêcha de finir de manger. Il enleva ensuite son peignoir alors que Quatre se retournait si vite qu'il manqua d'en tomber du lit. Il se réfugia dans la salle de bains sous le rire de Duo et y resta jusqu'à ce que ce dernier vînt le chercher, habillé pour son plus grand soulagement.

« Bah alors Quatrounet, on a chaud ? le taquina Duo.

- Duoooo ! lui reprocha le blond, rouge écrevisse.

S'il s'était habitué aux blagues de Duo, ça, ça passait toujours pas.

Quatre prit le plateau vide de Duo et les deux garçons en profitèrent pour le ranger dans la cuisine. Ils en profitèrent également pour chiper quelques petites choses, chips, bonbons, gâteaux, jus de fruits.

« Non Duo, on n'a pas le droit, arrête... !

- Y verront rien Quat-love, et puis on peut bien se faire une partie de temps en temps, non ? On n'a plus cinq ans, on est responsable !

- Toi, responsable ? Laisse-moi rire !

- Ouais, bon d'accord, pas toujours...

- Je dirais même, pas souvent.

- Ouais, si tu veux... Mais à ce niveau-là, si !

- Hum !

- Allez Quat-chou ! Please ! Pour me faire plaisir, supplia Duo en faisant les yeux doux à son ami.

Quatre céda, il n'avait jamais su résister au regard spécial _puissance chibi eyes pour l'ignoble Quatre trop sérieux_ que Duo avait mit au point rien que pour le faire flancher lui. Parce que pour faire flancher Trowa, fallait au moins avoir quinze Duo sous la main...

Duo fit un graaaaand sourire victorieux, et rafla tout ce qu'il trouva.

Ils regagnèrent l'étage supérieur, et Quatre toqua doucement à la porte du brun.

« J'arrive ! Deux secondes !

Le garçon leur apparut à demi débraillé, la chemise à moitié enlevée et froissée, son jean déboutonné de deux boutons.

« Bah alors Tro-chou, on se met au strip-tease ?

- Très drôle Duo. Entrez, je venais de commencer à me déshabiller pour me mettre en pyjama, ajouta Trowa en insistant sur le _pour me mettre en pyjama_ et en coulant un regard lourd à Duo.

- On vient faire une partie ! T'es d'acc' ?

- Ai-je seulement le choix ? soupira le garçon...

- T'es pas obligé, répliqua Duo, ça en fera plus pour nous, comme ça, renchérit-il alors que son aîné refermait la porte derrière lui.

La chambre de Trowa était impeccablement bien rangée, bien loin du coin de Duo... Le lit était bien tiré ; pas de chaussettes, de boxers ou d'autres choses ne traînaient par terre en tas informes ; les livres étaient rangés sur des étagères et dans des tiroirs ; pas de devoirs notés à moitié faits couvrant la moquette et la table de chevet où trônait un livre de nuit et une jolie lampe ronde rigolote qui éclairait bien.

Sans se soucier de cette description démontrant l'ordre de cette chambre**7** le garçon laissa choir tout son fatras graisseux, sucré et calorique sur le lit de Trowa avant de s'y jeter à son tour.

« On s'la fait, cette partie, alors ?

* * *

**WOOOOIIIINNNNNIN/IN/IN/IN/IN !**

**WOIN/OIN/OIN/OIN/OIN/OIN/IN/IN/IN/INH !**

Le réveil...**8** Oh la mer.e !

Une main écrasa sans douceur le petit objet bruyant, l'explosant sur le mur.

Le garçon sortit la tête de sous sa couette, les yeux rouges et gonflés de manque de sommeil. Il avait fait la nouba chez Trowa jusqu'à trois heures de mat' et plus encore, et il s'était écroulé comme une masse sur son lit. Pour preuve, il portait encore ses chaussettes, et son jean, malgré que celui-ci fût déboutonné et tombé sur ses genoux.

Il repoussa sa couette chaude avec ses pieds et roula hors de son lit. Il s'écrasa lamentablement à terre, entravé comme pas deux dans son pantalon. Son compagnon dormait encore.

Il s'interrompit un instant pour l'observer ; le jeune homme avait l'air d'un ange dans le sommeil : un léger sourire aux lèvres, un joli visage tendre et enfantin, sa frange retombant sur son visage comme un délicat rideau.

L'adolescent réveillé se releva en remontant son jean et, doucement, repoussa une fine mèche de cheveux coincée dans la commissure des lèvres roses du jeune garçon. Celui-ci gémit dans son sommeil, entrouvrit les yeux, sourit et se tourna vers lui, replongeant sa tête dans l'oreiller avec un sourire bienheureux.

L'autre sourit, et attrapant quelques vêtements, s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Il fit sa toilette, se rhabilla ( jean propre, débardeur noir moulant, chemise rouge intense ), se brossa les cheveux avec soin, arrangea sa frange. Il sortit rapidement de la petite pièce chaude, s'assit à son bureau pour laisser de sa belle écriture un gentil mot à l'intention de son compagnon.

Celui-ci se levait deux heures plus tard que lui aujourd'hui, mais finissait aussi une heure et demi plus tard et avait deux fois un quart d'heure en moins de trou entre ses heures. Ah, le lycée, quel bordel organisé... !

Le garçon écrivit donc un mot à son ami, prit son sac de cours avachi contre le pied du bureau, vérifia rapidement que toutes ses matières étaient présentes, le referma, saisit au vol son manteau, et sortit silencieusement de la chambre.

Les couloirs étaient glacés et déjà, quelques garçons marchaient au travers de ce dédale, grelottant légèrement de froid dans en début de matinée, ou plutôt, cette fin de nuit. Dehors, le ciel était encore bleu nuit, le soleil n'était pas venu. Il ne viendrait que dans deux heures et demi.

Le garçon enfila prestement son manteau, le serra autour de lui, mit son sac sur l'épaule, et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours.

En cours, il était dans une classe de trente-deux, dix-huit filles et quatorze garçons. Il s'entendait relativement bien avec tout le monde. Il était à côté d'un jeune homme, aux longs cheveux blond platine, nommé Zechs. Un drôle de prénom pour un drôle de garçon…

Duo se souvint, un peu tardivement certes, qu'il avait trois interro surprises, pas de feuilles, et qu'il n'avait même pas ouvert ses cahiers la veille. Il fit la grimace. La journée commençait bien... !

Il se laissa tomber sur son siège, ouvrit son sac et prit ses cahiers. Il était, pour une fois !, en avance, il allait en profiter pour réviser un tant soit peu. Mais rien à faire, les racines carrées des équations produits dansaient devant son cerveau sans vouloir y entrer.

Il finit par abandonner et referma tout. Il balança livres et cahiers dans son sac et enfouit sa tête en ébullition dans ses bras croisés sur sa table. Il soupira un grand coup, et attendit sans plus bouger que la classe se remplît et que le professeur arrivât.

Il entendait les raclements des chaises, les pas des élèves, les interpellations, les rires, les éclats de voix, tout. Il entendait tout.

On l'interpella soudain d'un formidable « Salut Duo ! » auquel il répondit par un grognement « 'lut Sa'y... ».

« Ça a pas l'air d'être la grande forme...

- On a fait la fête chez Tro toute la nuit, 'uis crevé...

- Gueule de bois ?

- Non, quand même pas... Quoique, peut-être un peu en fait ; j'ai mal au crâne, c'est une horreur...

- Là, c'est pas moi qui vais te plaindre !

Un grognement étouffé lui répondit.

« Sally ! A votre place ! Et tout le monde s'assoit !

Duo releva la tête en soupirant. Le calvaire commençait...

* * *

**_Tzuzuku..._**

* * *

**1** Et là, il glisse et s'étale lamentablement par terre, vautré dans la boue jusqu'aux genoux ! Niarc niarc niarc !

**2 **Sans dec', ma monitrice, Nadège, elle est toute bleue ! Pas la peau, hein ! Mais elle s'habille en bleue, jodhpur bleu, casquette bleue, veste bleue, baskets bleues, verni à ongle bleu, portable bleu, chiens bleus... Non quand même pas ! Mais... presque ! On a deux magnifiques pouliches, et ben, devinez la couleur de leurs licols !

PS : Au moment cette ligne, c-à-d un an après, il ne nous reste plus qu'une pouliche. Je voudrais faire un dernier adieu à Rangy Roa. Adieu ma belle, je te dédie cette fic. Je t'aimais.

**3 **Ça me fait penser à un sketch d'un humoriste pas très connu, Selig : 'Attends Chouchouu, j'ai encore cassé mon taloooooooonnn... !'

**4** Duo : parce que je pouvais, avant ? Waôôôh, je m'épatate ! ( il est bien mon nouveau mot, hein ? )

**5** L'autrice et le tact, tout un art...

**6** Duo, furax : T'as décidé d'me tuer ou quoi ! Moooouuuââââ... : T#T

**7** Duo : Et puis quoi encore ?

**8 **No comment sur mes bruitages lamentables, merci bcp p:

* * *

_**Kes'vous en pensez ? J'ai droit à un tit review… ?? SVP… ?!?**_

_**En route pour le prochain chap !!**_

_**Bisous à tous !**_

_**Shin' (1x2)**_


	6. Partie le soir, boire et déboires !

LO !! Me revoilou pr un nouveau chap ! Il était temps, me direz-vous loool

Sans plus tarder, le texte !!

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE n° 4 :** _Partie le soir, boires et déboires...

* * *

_

C'est un adolescent au bord de craquer qui referma violemment la porte derrière lui. Il s'y appuya de tout son poids et se prit la tête dans les mains en balançant son sac à la _one again_. Il avait l'impression que tout un chantier de démolition y avait élu domicile, pas seulement un marteau-piqueur !

« Duo...

- Quatre ? s'étonna-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux. Tu devrais pas être en philo à cette heure ?

- Mon prof est absent, j'ai un trou. Mais toi, ça va ?

- Pas trop, non... J'ai un mal de chien au crâne, et pourtant hier, j'ai fait attention à pas trop boire justement pour pas avoir la gueule de bois aujourd'hui...

- Laisse-moi faire...

Duo sentit les mains fines et fraîches de Quatre redresser son visage, et l'une d'entre elles se posa sur son front brûlant. Un son ennuyé sortit de la gorge de Quatre.

« Tu n'as pas la gueule de bois, Duo...

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- La gastro. Y a une petite épidémie en ce moment...

- Oooooh shit... Je vais avoir plein de cours à rattraper et plein de contrôles loupés...

- Sans compter que tu vas devoir rester presque totalement immobile pendant deux ou trois jours...

- Oooooh...

- En attendant, avale-moi ça, ordonna Quatre qui avait sorti de vous ne savez où mais moi je sais des cachets et un verre d'eau.

Duo obéit, soulagé d'avoir une issue à son mal de crâne. Quatre le redressa doucement et l'entraîna jusqu'à son lit. Il le recoucha tout aussi doucement, comme un enfant, et s'assit au niveau de sa hanche.

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé, ce matin, pour me dire que tu te sentais pas bien ?

- Parce que ça allait mieux, et pis je croyais que c'était hier, le manque de sommeil, l'alcool...

- Hm... Tu restes là, je vais avertir tes profs quand j'irai en cours, et Trowa ou moi, on passera pour te tenir compagnie aussi souvent que possible durant ces trois jours. On t'apportera aussi à manger, ne crains rien pour ton pauvre estomac affamé, ajouta-t-il en roulant de gros yeux.

Duo eut un sourire.

« Pendant ce temps, tu ferais mieux d'essayer de dormir un peu, ça t'aiderait.

- Merfi Môman Quatre...

Ladite Môman Quatre rigola doucement.

« Ah là, Duo, Duo, Duo, Duo Duo...

- Présent...

- Repose-toi.

- C'est bête, tu as travaillé plus et pour rien, hier soir... Désolé...

- Tu n'as pas fait exprès d'être malade, Duo.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- Parce que tu ne peux pas rester plus de trois heures sans bouger, alors que tu aies fait exprès d'avoir la gastro, pour toi c'est pire que le suicide !

- Maiheuuuu... Tu dois être gentil avec moi, je suis malade, gémit piteusement Duo d'une voix mourante.

- T'as la gastro, t'es pas non plus à l'agonie !

- Snirrrrrrrf ! renifla bruyamment Duo avant de tousser.

- Duo, arrête de jouer la comédie. Utilise plutôt cette énergie pour te soigner.

- Vas dire ça à mes globules blancs, toi !

- Allez, Duo... murmura Quatre d'une voix attentionnée. Essaie de dormir et ferme les yeux, tu auras moins mal. Je reste avec toi jusqu'à mon cours et je préviens Trowa.

Le petit blond plongea la main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et en extirpa son petit portable rouge foncé. Il ouvrit le clapet, appuya sur le **2** longtemps. Une petite icône apparut sur l'écran bleuté, et une petite flèche rouge clignota vers un téléphone. La connexion était en train de se faire.

Quatre posa une main sur l'épaule de Duo et porta l'autre, saisie de son portable, à son oreille. Il attendit un moment, puis les « Tûûûût ! » cessèrent et un « Allôôô... ? » se fit entendre.

« Allô, Trowa ?

- Salut Quatre.

- Bonjour ! Dis, Duo est malade, il a la gastro, tu aurais des trous pour passer le voir, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'est pas mort ?

- Hm, oui, j'ai... un trou à 10h, un à 13, et mon prof de Lettres est peut-être absent, alors peut-être un à... 17 !

- Moi, j'en ai qu'un cet après-midi, à 19. Le midi, j'essaierai de venir ici, tu viendras, toi ?

- Oui, sûrement. A moins qu'un des profs me ligote à ma chaise, mais à part ça...

Quatre sourit, et fit un clin d'œil à Duo agonisant lamentablement sur son pieu.

« Merci Trowa. Tu es libre, là ?

- Oui. Tu veux que je vienne ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît. Je suis dans notre chambre, je pars dans une demi-heure à peu près.

- J'arrive.

Presque aussitôt, on toqua doucement à la porte. Quatre alla ouvrir et c'est un Trowa bien tiré qui apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Quatre le laissa entrer. Le regard du brun se posa sur leur ami blottit dans son lit, seule sa tête dépassant de sa couette, sa natte s'étalant dessus comme un long serpent châtain doré. Le garçon avait les yeux fermés, et l'air vaseux.

« T'as vraiment pas bonne mine, remarqua Trowa.

- Merci, ça me remonte vachement le moral, répliqua Duo, un tantinet cynique.

- Je sais.

- Trowa...

- Oh ! Si tu m'appelles par mon vrai nom, c'est encore plus sérieux que je ne croyais !

- Arrête de l'embêter Trowa, il faut qu'il se repose, glissa fermement Quatre en s'asseyant sur le lit de Duo et en caressant la tête de celui-ci.

Le natté fit un petit sourire victorieux très bref à l'attention de Trowa puis enfouit douloureusement sa tête sous sa couette en gémissant. Son manège tira un sourire au grand brun qui vint s'agenouiller aux pieds de Quatre, les coudes posés sur le matelas et le menton entre les mains.

« Alors Duo, tu as mal ?

- Je te dirai pas, ça te ferait trop plaisir... !

Trowa sourit et sa main vint se perdre dans la frange rebelle du garçon, qui, très intelligemment, lui tira la langue.

« Duo ! Reste calme si tu veux pouvoir sortir le plus vite possible et monter Yami !

- Oh, oui !

Aussitôt, le garçon plongea le nez sous sa couette, prit une respiration calme et profonde, et ferma les yeux.

« Changement radical, nota neutralement Trowa.

- La menace de la suppression des reprises, ça marche toujours !

- Je vois, oui...

- Oh ! Je vais être en retard, je le suis déjà ! A d't'à l'heure, Duo ! lança Quatre en attrapant son sac et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il l'ouvrit, se glissa dans le couloir, et avant de la refermer, jeta :

« Prends bien soin de lui, Trowa !

- Pas de problème Quatre, va en cours tranquille.

Quatre sourit, lui fit un signe de la main et sortit de la chambre.

Trowa se releva et s'assit doucement sur le matelas, à la place de Quatre.

« Tu vas être en retard en cours, Trowa...

- Non, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai TPE, je peux louper un cours, la prof ne me dira rien. Elle m'aime bien, et puis en cours je bosse et je ne fais pas de bazar. Elle passera.

- Merci Trowa, c'est gentil...

- De rien Duo, soigne-toi, ça me fera plaisir.

Duo sourit et replongea la tête sous sa couette.

« Tu peux pas louper les cours comme ça, ils vont te demander si tu avais une bonne raison de le faire. Moi, ça passera pas...

- Meuuuuh si ! Allez, repose-toi et tais-toi ou je le dis à ta Môman Quatre !

- Tu t'y mets aussi ? demanda doucement l'adolescent, étonné.

- Oui.

- Hnnn...

Trowa se leva, et revint quelques instants après s'asseoir sur le lit. Il s'adossa au mur, et une main sur l'épaule de Duo pour lui signifier sa présence, entama la lecture d'un livre emprunté sans permission à Quatre.

Duo fermait les yeux, enfoncé jusqu'au nez dans sa couverture. La présence de Trowa près de lui le rassurait. Il n'aimait pas être seul, il l'avait toujours détesté. Il bougea, émergeant de la couette. Il vit Trowa, déjà plongé dans sa lecture mais aussi attentif à lui, adossé au mur et assis en tailleur près de ses fesses. Il se déplaça, posant sa tête contre la hanche saillante de son ami.

Trowa avait tourné un œil dans sa direction dès son premier mouvement. Il laissa son ami se musser doucement contre lui, et observa un moment l'expression de sérénité offerte par son visage. Puis, posant doucement sa main sur son crâne, il reprit sa lecture.

* * *

Il bougea légèrement, déplaçant sa hanche pour caler le menton de Duo plus confortablement pour lui, et il l'espérait, pour Duo. Duo grogna gentiment et fit peser sa tête sur l'os saillant de son compagnon. Trowa sourit sous le mode Bernic Câlin de Duo, et reprit sa lecture.

Ce ne fut que trois quarts d'heure plus tard qu'il releva la tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre. 8h48. Son cours commençait dans... 7 minutes ! Son regard dériva sur son ami. Duo s'était endormi contre lui. Il paraissait calme, sa respiration était profonde et lente, signe qu'il dormait véritablement.

Doucement, Trowa le fit basculer en arrière pour l'allonger sur le dos, et, en parvenant à le préserver endormi, le recouvrit de sa couette, se leva, descendit du lit. Il lui laissa un mot l'informant qu'il reviendrait à midi avec Quatre, puis sortit silencieusement de la chambre. Il ferma avec la clef qu'il avait, récupéra son sac de cours dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers sa salle de philo.

Au programme, un cours joyeux sur « Le jeu de l'amour et du hasard » de Marivaux. Youpi... !

Il réprima un soupir lorsqu'il franchit le pas de la porte de classe. Ça commençait...

* * *

L'esprit dissipé, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : Comment allait Duo. Le garçon lui avait paru en mauvais état. Pour qu'il ne bougeât pas, c'était qu'il était rudement malade... !

« Quatre ! En avez-vous une idée ?

Le petit blond sursauta et leva des yeux style « » vers son professeur de littérature anglaise du 19° siècle avec les cheveux en pétard verts disposés en collerette autour de sa tête toute moche, et un gros pif, « affectueusement » nommé G ( comme Gag-man, Gavant, Gravos... ).

« Répète : C'est un parallèle entre les deux histoires, et...

Quatre répéta docilement les réponses de sa camarade qui était cachée derrière son livre pour ne pas se faire piquer, en ajoutant quelques hésitations et interruptions pour faire vrai.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils, pinça les lèvres et s'en prit à un autre élève. Quatre se tourna vers sa voisine avec un sourire.

« Merci Hilde ! Tu m'as bien sorti d'affaire !

- De rien Quatre, normal. Tu en fais de même pour moi, et bien plus souvent que moi ! Mais dis-moi, tu m'as l'air bien dissipé aujourd'hui, ai-je tort ?

- Non. J'ai un ami qui a la gastro, et il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien ce matin.

- Duo ?

- Oui, comment sais-tu ?

- Sally.

- Ah... !

- J'espère qu'il se remettra vite.

- Moi aussi, murmura Quatre à la jeune fille.

* * *

Tzuzuku...

* * *

_**Il se passe pas grand-chose, je sais. C'est du mimi, du câlin, du kawaï, c'est… ben voilà, quoi ! Les persos s'inquiètent pour leur ami, c'est mimi tout mou, faut bien une tite pause de temps en temps !**_

_**Bisous !!**_

_**Shin' (1x2)**_

_**PS : Ma chérie, JE T'ADORE !!!**_


	7. De petits riens

**Tout de suite, le chapitre suivant ! Celu-ci est très court, mais n'allait avec aucun des deux autres ( le suivant ou le précedent ) donc je l'ai séparé OoO**

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE n°5 :** _De petits riens...

* * *

_

_Ah ? La porte est fermée ? Et de l'extérieur, en plus..._ La chambre serait-elle vide ?

Soudain pris d'un doute, Quatre ouvrit fébrilement la porte et glissa la tête par l'entrebâillement. Ouf ! Duo était encore là, sagement endormi sous ses couettes, calme.

Quatre retira sa clef de la serrure, et referma doucement la porte après être entré. Il déposa son sac au pied du bureau, retira son manteau le plus silencieusement possible, puis vint au chevet du malade. Il posa délicatement une main fraîche sur le front chaud de son ami. Il n'avait plus de fièvre, seulement une grosse fatigue, qui expliquerait aussi le sommeil du garçon. Duo avait le réflexe, dû à son enfance malheureuse, de ne jamais dormir seul dans une pièce ou lorsqu'il n'était pas en confiance. Or, pour Duo, être en confiance signifiait être avec Trowa ou lui. Pas beaucoup de monde en somme...

Quatre s'agenouillait à terre au pied du lit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Une grosse mèche brune émergea, et Quatre sourit à Trowa. Le garçon entra et referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Il étouffa le bruit de son sac sur la couette de Quatre. Il s'approcha ensuite et s'assit près du petit blond. Il désigna du menton leur ami endormi. Quatre se pencha sur lui pour lui chuchoter doucement quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Il n'a plus de fièvre, seulement une grosse fatigue, l'informa Quatre afin de le rassurer.

- Il se démène trop. Les cours, les reprises chaque jour, le débourrage... Il ne tiendra plus longtemps à ce rythme. C'est trop.

- Je sais, mais comment lui dire ? Il ne voudra jamais arrêter de monter, ne serait-ce que ralentir le rythme de ses reprises.

- Il faut en parler à Nadège, suggéra Trowa. Elle dit toujours que l'équitation doit passer après les cours. Elle comprendra et freinera Duo. Je crois qu'elle sera la seule qui pourra l'empêcher de monter. Même nous n'y arriverons pas, il aime trop ça pour arrêter à la moindre pression.

- Tu as sans doute raison, admit Quatre. On lui en parlera dès qu'on aura un moment.

- Duo ira sûrement la voir ce soir pour débourrer Newton – bien qu'il ne puisse même pas tenir debout. On pourra en profiter pour l'avertir.

- Toi ou moi ?

- Nous deux.

- OK ! Tu veux bien rester avec Duo, je vais lui chercher à manger, et à nous aussi par la même.

- Tu ne pourras jamais prendre trois plateaux.

- Pas question de laisser Duo tout seul, réfuta fermement Quatre d'une voix sans appel.

- Il a plus confiance en toi qu'en moi, j'y vais.

- Quoi ? Mais non c'est pas vrai, contra Quatre. Il a confiance en toi, ...

- ... mais je ne suis pas son meilleur ami. T'inquiètes, ça ne me gêne absolument pas. Allez, j'y vais.

Le garçon quitta la chambre de son pas souple et chaloupé. Quatre fixa un instant la porte, puis posa les coudes sur le matelas, sa tête dessus.

* * *

Trowa revint quelques minutes plus tard, moins d'un quart d'heure après, les bras chargés de trois plateaux repas. Il avait dû batailler ferme avec les cuisiniers pour avoir le droit d'emporter les trois avec lui. Les élèves n'avaient pas le droit d'emporter de nourriture avec eux dans les chambres, même s'il était fréquent que certains organisent des « hold-up » pour organiser des partys.**1 **C'est donc victorieux, que Trowa posa les plateaux sur le lit de Quatre en prenant garde de ne rien renverser. Le blond se releva et vint inspecter le contenu des plateaux. 

« Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux le laisser dormir et lui donner à manger lorsqu'il se réveillera, non ?

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. A table.

Sur ce, les deux garçons s'installèrent côte à côte sur le lit de Quatre et mangèrent silencieusement leurs repas en veillant leur ami endormi.

* * *

Tzuzuku...

* * *

**1** Moi : N'est-ce pas, Duo ? Duo : Qui me parle, qui me parle... ?

* * *

_**Comme précédement annoncé, un chap très très très court, deux pages ! Alors pour me faire pardonner, je mets le chap suivant !! Chuis zentille, hein… --o **_

_**Bon allez, je vais l'écrire !!**_

_**Bisous à tous !!**_

_**Merci ma Louloute, juste pour toi.**_

_**Shin' (1x2)**_

**_PS : Reviews ? p:p_**


	8. Qui font tout

**_Comme promis, je mets le chap suivant pour me faire pardonner la courteur ( c'est français, ÇA ?!? ) du précédent. Cela dit, je suis pas sûre que ça soit mieux… _**

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**CHAPITRE n°6 : **_Qui font tout __

* * *

_

Duo se réveilla trois quarts d'heures après, alors que ses amis étaient plongés dans une passionnante partie de... petits chevaux ! Le garçon remua, et aussitôt, le petit cheval vert apprit à voler : il resta en l'air ; quatre yeux se tournèrent vers le lit du bel endormi. Un gémissement plaintif et ensommeillé se fit entendre. Duo s'appuya sur un coude pour se redresser en position sur le flanc, tourné vers le mur. Il se laissa retomber avec un « Pffff » de sommeil, de feignantise et de confort dans sa couette chaude et accueillante. Il resta un instant sur le côté, ses bras étalés devant lui touchant le mur froid. Puis, d'un sursaut, il se retourna. Il fut brièvement surpris de voir ses amis l'observer ainsi, puis leur décerna un sourire en secouant légèrement la tête. Il la laissa ensuite retomber sur son oreiller, les yeux mi-clos brillant de sommeil et de paresse, sa bouche étirée en un léger sourire. Il ramena d'un mouvement d'épaule sa couverture sur son cou et enfonça sa tête dans les plumes de son oreiller.

« Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Quatre d'une voix douce.

- Je n'ai plus mal à la tête, je suis plus en forme, et puis...

Un horrible bruit à faire cauchemarder un ogre pendant huit ans se fit entendre. Quatre rigola.

« Tu as faim, je me trompe ?

- Nan ! sourit Duo en fermant les yeux.

Quatre se porta volontaire pour la mission « Ramenage de plateau froid à la cuisine pour réchauffage rapide », et laissa Trowa et Duo seuls dans la pièce.

« Tu as bien dormi, nota le brun pour briser le silence qu'il savait ennemi juré de son compagnon.

- Oh oui, je me suis endormi comme une souche sur toi, désolé. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal et que tu n'es pas arrivé en retard à ton cours à cause de moi.

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis arrivé à l'heure. Tu devais être sacrément fatigué, pour ne pas te réveiller quand je t'ai déplacé.

- Pas forcément très fatigué, quand j'ai confiance, c'est facile de me bouger sans que je me réveille.

- Hm...

- AAAAhä !

- Je crois que Quatre a besoin d'aide, nota Duo alors que Trowa ouvrait déjà la porte pour voir... Quatre, en équilibre sur un pied, penché par-dessus la rambarde de métal de l'escalier, le plateau dans une main et commençant à pencher gentiment pour que les plats allassent dire un joyeux _bonjour_ aux marches de l'escalier, la seconde main tenant difficilement un bol fumant et apparemment brûlant pour éviter qu'il ne tombât.

Trowa vint rapidement à son secours tel le faucon invisible et agile au possible. Il se pencha près de Quatre, lui prit doucement le bol de la main, le posa rapidement sur le plateau qu'il avait préalablement saisit et redressé.

« Merci, soupira avec soulagement Quatre en s'appuyant lourdement sur la rambarde.

Il se massa la main, il s'était brûlé.

« De rien. Ta main ?

- Rien de grave. Un coup de pommade et c'est parti !

Les deux garçons rentrèrent dans la chambre. Trowa posa le plateau par terre au pied du lit du natté.

« Alors Quat-love, tu veux te tuer la main ? C'est pas bien, ça...

- Ze sais... fit piteusement Quatre, tout penaud, en baissant la tête, les yeux brillants de malice...

Duo éclata joyeusement de rire, et se redressa dans son lit en tailleur. Il s'emmitoufla soigneusement de sa couette, et Trowa déposa le plateau sur ses genoux.

« Miam ! Je suis affamé ! dit-il en s'armant de ses couverts et en bavant littéralement sur la nourriture à moitié bouillue**1** flottant dans ses assiettes.

- Toi, quand tu n'auras pas faim... maugréa Quatre de la salle de bains.

- Toi l'impotent, hein ! Je t'ai pas sonné !

- Gnagnagnagnagna !

Duo rigola joyeusement et entreprit de mâchonner gaiement son steak/frites. Quatre ressortit de la salle de bains, la main graisseuse de pommade. Il s'assit près de Duo sur son lit et lui prit sa température.

« Ça va Môman Quatre, je vais mieux maintenant, j'ai bien dormi.

- Duo, on a bien réfléchi, et il faut qu'on te parle, annonça Quatre.

- Je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire... observa d'une voix assez sérieuse le natté.

- Voilà... commença Quatre. On pense, ... que...

- Tu en fais trop, reprit Trowa d'une voix ferme. Les cours, les reprises, le débourrage de Newton, tes petits boulots... A ce rythme, tu ne tiendras jamais un mois.

- Mais non, je gère, vous inquiétez pas, lança Duo avec un mouvement des yeux, des épaules et de la main qui se voulait dégagé.

- Et j'imagine que c'est parce que tu gères si bien que tu viens de te péter un coup de fatigue gros comme ça ? cingla Trowa.

- ...

- C'est pour toi, Duo, dit doucement le blond. On s'inquiète, nous, quand on te voit dans cet état... Ça ne nous fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi, quand tu es comme ça. Tu craques beaucoup en ce moment, sur tous les points de vue. Moral, physique ; même ton travail s'en ressent, sans vouloir te vexer.

Duo ne répondit pas. Il repoussa son plateau, et laissa tomber son sourire. Il se recroquevilla contre le mur et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Quatre sentit un grand malheur et une grande tristesse chez son ami. Il tendit la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de Duo, mais Trowa retint son poignet et le reposa sur la couverture. Le brun lui adressa un signe de tête lui signifiant de laisser Duo leur expliquer.

C'était à lui maintenant de faire le premier pas.

La voix étouffée de l'adolescent émergea enfin de ses bras.

« J'aime ce que je fais... J'aime apprendre à Newton, j'aime travailler avec Yami ou avec un autre cheval... Je ne peux pas me passer du cheval, c'est dans ma nature. C'est... le seul moment où je retrouve l'adrénaline, l'excitation, parfois la peur, quand un cheval s'emballe. C'est... ça peut paraître très bête, voir étrange, mais j'ai besoin de ressentir ces émotions pour me sentir bien... J'ai besoin de frisson... Vous savez, quand on a vécu dans le danger pendant son enfance, ça devient une habitude, comme une drogue. Il vous en faut une certaine dose par jour... Des fois la journée est trop chargée, des fois elle est bien, et parfois même une journée sans rien, c'est bien. Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus toutes ces émotions, plus jamais. Aller en cours, ça donne pas beaucoup d'adrénaline... Surtout pour moi. Il faut plus de difficultés. Vous savez, je suis bien quand mon cheval s'emballe. J'ai... la peur, la surprise, l'impératif de réagir toute suite, de faire attention à moi, à mon cheval et à tout ce qu'il y a autour... Dans ces moments-là, je suis bien... Je retrouve les sensations de mon enfance, et quelque part, je suis mieux que quand il ne se passe rien. Je sais que je peux réagir, je suis habitué à l'adrénaline, à la peur, aux gênes imprévues, je sais que je peux m'en sortir sans problème, et d'un certain côté, je suis bien quand il y a un problème... Je sais que je maîtrise, que je gère, que je suis capable de contrôler, de ne pas mettre personne en danger. C'est pourquoi parfois, je fais comme si je ne contrôlais pas, alors qu'en fait, le cheval m'obéit parfaitement bien. C'est aussi pour cela que j'en fais beaucoup, parce que je suis habitué à devoir être toujours sur le qui-vive, à ne pas me reposer beaucoup, à dormir peu et à manger vite, pas à heure fixe... Et... quand j'ai pas tout ça, ça me manque, je me sens vide, perdu... inutile... Je perds mes repères, et... je ne contrôle plus rien. En définitive, si j'en fais beaucoup, jusqu'à vous inquiéter, c'est pour vous protéger, parce que si je n'ai pas tout ça, j'ai plus de mal à me contrôler... ... ... C'est bête, hein ?

- Mais non, Duo, assura Quatre d'une voix douce. Au contraire. Moi, je trouve ça normal. Tu as été habitué tout jeune à recevoir certaines sensations en continu, et tu ne peux plus t'en passer. Je trouve ça bien que tu nous en aies parlé, mais je trouve aussi ça un peu bête que ce soit nous qui avons dû t'y amener. Tu comprends ?

- Je ne savais pas comment vous alliez le prendre...

- Voyons Duo, tu nous connais, non ?

- Oui, je sais, c'est bête...

- Arrête de dire ça, ordonna fermement Trowa, jusque-là silencieux. Ce que tu viens de nous avouer est une dépendance forte, c'est normal que tu aies, inconsciemment, peur de nous en parler.

- En tous cas, Duo, s'il te plaît, essaies juste de diminuer le rythme. De monter moins longtemps, peut-être, pour pouvoir continuer le débourrage où tu trouveras sans doute toutes ces sensations qui te manquent, et pour pouvoir te consacrer à ton travail en dormant à besoins. Tu veux bien essayer ? On t'aidera si tu veux.

- ... D'accord...

- C'est bien. Je suis content.

- Duo ?

- Hm ?

- Confies-toi.

- Oui Trowa, j'essaierais de changer ça aussi... Mais... c'est pas sûr que ça marche tout de suite...

- On ne s'attend pas à un résultat immédiat, mais à un changement progressif et à ta vitesse.

- ... Merci les gars... Vous êtes géniaux...

Quatre posa son front sur le bras de Duo, et Trowa sourit. Il grimpa souplement sur le lit, et posa une main sur les épaules de Duo et Quatre.

« Allez...

- T'es d'humeur câline, Tro-tro ?

- Tu vas mieux à ce que je vois ? Et oui, pour ta question.

- Vi, ça va mieux ! répondit Duo en souriant et en fermant les yeux.

Duo plongea sur Trowa et embarqua Quatre avec lui, ce qui fit tomber Trowa par terre, eux deux étalés sur lui. Duo éclata de rire, et ce rire cristallin brisa l'ambiance sérieuse et presque oppressante de la pièce.

Deux minutes plus tard, couettes et oreillers volaient de long en large dans la petite chambre, accompagnés de joyeux rires et de nombreuses blagues.

* * *

Tzuzuku...

**

* * *

**

1 morte de rire : Viande bouillue, viande foutue ! lol

* * *

**_Alors voilà, encore un chap court, mais… en ajoutant le précédent, ça fait une longueur à peu près potable, non… ? Pas tapez pas tapez pas tapez pas tapez !!_**

_**J'écris vite le suivant, promis. Et je peux vous indiquer qu'il est déjà bieeeeeeen plus GROS que ces deux-là -- Chuis pardonnée… ? J'ai droit à un tit review… ? yeux larmoyants**_

_**Bisous à tous !!**_

_**Shin' (1x2)**_


	9. La sensibilité ne s'apprend pas

**Nous voilà avec encore un chapitre, je vous gâte bcp trop aujourd'hui lol C'est pour me faire pardonner le PS ( très important, à LIRE !! ) en fin de texte...**

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE n°7 : _La sensibilité ne s'apprend pas

* * *

_

« Nadège ?

- Oui, Duo ?

Le garçon hésita. Il ne voulait pas dire cela. Mais ses amis étaient derrière la porte, et eux, ils voulaient qu'il le fît.

« Je crois que je vais moins monter. Je... j'ai du mal à tenir ce rythme. Mes amis me pressent pour que je fasse plus attention à moi.

Il s'assit.

« J'ai fait... une gastro avec un gros coup de fatigue. Mes amis accusent... tout ce que je fais. Les cours, les reprises, le débourrage... Ils disent que j'en fais trop, que c'est pour ça que je ne tiens pas. Alors... Quatre voudrait que je monte moins pour continuer le débourrage et les cours. Je vais seulement raccourcir mes heures de monte. Pendant qu'ils continueront à monter, je débourrerais Newton et je les rejoindrais ensuite pour faire mes devoirs, puis dormir. Cela ne te gêne pas ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Au contraire, c'est une bonne chose. Je sentais bien que tu faiblissais, mais n'osais pas trop t'en parler. Remercie tes amis pour moi et pour toi. Et prends-en soin, ils sont à la hauteur. Allez, file voir Yami ! C'est lui que tu montes aujourd'hui.

- Merci Nadège !

- De rien, Duo, de rien ! Allez, ouste ! Pschitt !

Le garçon ne se fit pas dire deux fois. Il bondit de la banquette et sauta dehors, dans les bras de... du treillage ! Il dérapa sur la marche et se rattrapa en dernier recours au treillage de bois avec un « _Eeeeeet shiiiiit... !_ » plutôt retentissant. Trowa sourit, Quatre éclata de rire. Duo était remit depuis deux semaines.

Leur force de persuasion et surtout leurs menaces implacables avaient contraint le garçon à se reposer et à ralentir sensiblement le rythme pendant quelque temps. Ils lui avaient ensuite permis de reprendre, peu à peu, son rythme, tout de même ralenti : moins de monte, plus de dodo. Et Duo de constater, sans bonne volonté, qu'il se sentait mieux et qu'il était plus en forme pour rigoler et... pour faire des partys le soir avec ses copains !

Il avait été dur de lui faire, premièrement, avouer qu'il se sentait mieux ; deuxièmement, dire qu'il s'était peut-être sur estimé ; et troisièmement, et promettre, qu'il tiendrait dorénavant ce rythme de vie. C'était pour cela que ses amis avaient insisté pour lui faire dire à Nadège. Ainsi, il ne pourrait pas passer outre son régime de vie.

« Allez, tous en selle !

- Ouiiii ! Je retrouve mon copain, moi !

- Yami ?

- Yes !

- Je l'**aiiiiiiiimeuh**, mooouuuuuâ... !

- On voit ça, on voit ça, murmura Quatre alors que Duo partait devant eux en sautillant joyeusement.

Son regard se tourna vers Trowa, silencieux à son côté. Il l'observa un instant. Trowa l'intriguait un peu. Impénétrable, silencieux, posé, presque impavide... Il sursauta lorsque les yeux vifs de leur propriétaire se posèrent sur lui. Il sourit à Trowa pour se refaire une contenance et regarda devant lui.

« Allez, demande, fit la voix de Trowa après un temps de silence.

- Hu ? Demander quoi ?

- Tu brûles d'envie de me poser des questions, vas-y.

- Oh...

Quatre baissa la tête, penaud d'avoir été prit en flagrant délit. Les joues lui brûlaient.

« Bah... Tu es toujours calme, sérieux, tu ne te dérides pas beaucoup malgré tous les efforts de Duo, et Allah sait qu'il en a fait tourner plus d'un comme lui, tu ne rigoles presque pas, tes rires sont encore plus rares que tes sourires... J'avoue que je ne te comprends pas, parfois...

- Rares sont ceux qui me comprennent entièrement.

- Ça doit être dur, pour toi, non ? De ne jamais être entièrement comprit par personne ?

- On s'habitue. Et puis, je vous ai. Ça m'occupe. Sans compter qu'il en faut bien un pour vous rattraper, non ? Parce que si vous ne comptez que sur toi et Duo, ça serait pas du joli joli tous les jours...

- Dis qu'on est inconscients, aussi, pendant que tu y es !

- J'y venais.

- Hey !

- On arrive près des chevaux.

Quatre se calma instantanément. Sa fausse indignation oubliée aussi vite venue, ce fut d'un pas calme qu'il alla chercher la selle et le harnais de Plume avec Trowa, qui lui se saisit des affaires de Lucky. C'étaient leurs chevaux préférés. Ils s'entendaient à merveilles, et les étalons avaient une confiance absolue en eux. Ils feraient tous ce qu'ils pourraient leurs demander, même quelque chose de très risqué et de totalement inconnu.

Ils revinrent tous les deux près des barres de monte. Duo était déjà là. Il étrillait Yami en lui parlant. L'étalon n'était pas attaché. Duo n'en avait pas besoin. Il lui parlait, le caressait, lui racontait ses mésaventures les plus diverses.

C'était toujours un plaisir pour Trowa que de vois Duo panser un cheval. Le garçon paraissait changé de l'adolescent qui traînait les pieds pour aller en cours. Il devenait jeune homme, cavalier, dominant, maître calme et assuré. La transformation était... médusante ! Pas que Duo fût d'humeur à s'écraser en temps normal, mais... pas loin.

Au début de son « adoption » par Quatre et Duo, Trowa avait vu un grand manque de confiance en soi du natté. L'équitation l'avait changé. Trowa comprenait maintenant que ce manque de confiance venait de son passé. Etait-il normal ou non ? Cela avait profondément perturbé Duo, jusqu'à en ébranler le crédit qu'il se portait. Il se revoyait toujours à la baisse par rapport aux autres, alors qu'il possédait de grandes capacités, dont il valait mieux, pour certaines, d'ignorer la raison.

« Ferme la bouche Trowa, on pourrait y ranger un cheval !

Trowa se reprit et eut un petit sourire alors que Quatre secouait la tête d'un air navré en posant sa selle en travers de la barre d'attache. Duo et ses métaphores poétiques, un vrai bonheur...

Le blond se saisit de son licol et partit vers le paddock de son cheval. Trowa le rejoignit en route et ils allèrent quérir tous deux leurs montures. Les prés de celles-ci étaient côte à côte, et leurs entrées se rejoignaient en un seul couloir. Ils entrèrent, accrochèrent les barrières les plus basses à la supérieure et suspendirent celle-ci à son crochet. Puis, chacun de son côté, ils pénétrèrent dans les paddocks de leurs compagnons. Ils leur parlèrent, les caressèrent et leur mirent leurs licols. Trowa sortit le premier. Il ouvrit la clôture, fit passer Lucky, puis attendit Quatre. Qui arriva rapidement, tenant Plume à la longe longue. Trowa lui ouvrit le passage, et il le remercia d'un joli sourire. Il attendit que le garçon refermât derrière lui, puis ils partirent ensemble. Quatre tint la clôture électrique, laissa passer Plume puis Trowa et Lucky, et connecta de nouveau les pistes électriques. Côte à côte, les deux adolescents regagnèrent l'espace de pansage.

« Il a l'air d'avoir retrouvé la patate, comme il dit, remarqua Quatre en regardant Duo jouer avec Yami et l'embrasser sur les naseaux.

- Oui. Ça fait du bien de le voir comme ça. Il n'est plus lui lorsqu'il est à plat.

- C'est vrai. Son babillage m'a manqué, à moi aussi, avoué Quatre avec un sourire. M'enfin, Duo sera toujours Duo… Et heureusement...

- Cela lui a sûrement fait du bien de se confier.

- Hn…

- Tu me piques mes répliques maintenant ?

Le petit blond éclata de rire sous l'œil circonspect de Plume qui, visiblement, s'interrogeait profondément sur l'état mental de son cavalier. Il est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi se poser quelques questions… Quatre fusilla du regard l'autrice**1** à travers l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Les deux cavaliers, arrivés près des barres, attachèrent leurs montures, assez lâchement pour qu'elles pussent brouter un peu de-ci de-là. Il commencèrent à les étriller avec soin et efficacité, et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le décrire, deux superbes chevaux de concours se tenaient là où il n'y avait avant que de moches vieux canassons tout crasseux de s'être roulés dans la terre.**2** De son côté, Duo nettoyait avec une grande délicatesse la tête fragile de Yami en lui parlant d'une voix basse et rassurante. Le cheval l'écoutait très attentivement, les oreilles pointées en avant. Il fixait de son regard ambré et clair son cavalier maître et ami, qu'il voyait toujours aussi attentif et prévenant avec lui, jour après jour.

Après un doux baiser sur le velours rosé des naseaux, Duo sella avec soin, rapidité et efficacité Yami, cette même douceur que précédemment dans ses moindres gestes. Il démêla soigneusement la crinière soyeuse. Puis, il se retourna, et marcha calmement vers la carrière, mains dans les poches. Une petite cavalière s'arrêta devant lui, la selle sur le bras, la bouche en rond de flan, stupéfaite. Duo lui adressa un sourire amical et un clin d'œil complice : Yami le suivait. Sans rênes, sans bride, sans contraintes, de sa propre volonté.

Le grand cheval bai brun passa tranquillement de son pas souple et long à côté de la fillette, tournant son encolure vers elle. Il s'arrêta, et tendit le cou, quêtant une caresse, comme cherchant à rassurer sur le fait de son agressivité. La petite fille ouvrit de grands yeux et avança une petite main timide vers le museau délicat de l'étalon. Celui-ci tendit de lui-même le cou, logeant dans ladite petite main son museau beaucoup plus imposant. Il souffla doucement, et le souffle chaud et puissant coulant sur les petits doigts de la gamine fit trembler légèrement celle-ci. Yami sembla rire gentiment, puis se recula lentement et reprit sa marche, distancé par son cavalier déjà parvenu à la carrière.

Duo n'était pas aveugle ni… "insensible". Il avait bien _sentit_ que Yami s'était arrêté près de la fillette. Cependant, il en devinait sans mal la cause, et le laissa faire. Son expérience lui indiqua que jamais son grand compagnon si gentil ne ferait de mal volontairement à la gamine. Ses intuitions, son instinct, ne l'avaient jamais trahi. Il s'en remit, une fois de plus, à eux, les écouta.

Et comme prévu, il ne se passa rien.

Après un doux moment pour la petite fille ébahie, Yami se recula, et le rejoignit dans la carrière. Il s'arrêta près de lui, sans aucun ordre. Duo lui sourit tendrement, s'approcha, et prit doucement sa grosse tête entre ses mains fines, douces et fermes à la fois. Il pressa gentiment son front contre le chanfrein droit de son compagnon.

« Alors, on est d'humeur câline, mon p'tit Yami d'amour ? Cela ne me dérange pas, du moins... pas tant que je peux en profiter aussi… !!

Il rigola tout seul de sa remarque, et Yami grogna gentiment, semblant rire avec lui, lui aussi.

Doucement, lentement, avec de multiples précautions et attentions, Duo prépara Yami à se sentir chevauché. Il ressangla trois fois, doucement, sans le brusquer. Yami était très nerveux ; il lui fallait du tact et de la douceur. Duo n'avait peut-être qu'une quantité limitée en ce qui concernait le premier élément, mais pour le deuxième, il en avait à revendre !

Finalement, il mit un pied dans l'étrier, souplement, et monta doucement, se reposant le moins possible sur le cheval**3**. Il resta un instant à l'arrêt, laissant à Yami le temps de prendre conscience de lui sur son dos, charge certes négligeable pour lui, mais tout de même… Puis, il le mit au pas, guides longues, le faisant lentement marcher autour de la piste.

Il en était à son troisième tour lorsque Quatre et Trowa arrivèrent, le brun devant son cadet. Après Duo, ils étaient toujours les premiers. C'était ainsi, et rien ni personne n'y changerait quelque chose, jamais.

Ses amis montèrent aux aussi, doucement, puis lancèrent leurs montures favorites au pas près de Yami. Ils le rattrapèrent à force de tours, cinq exactement. Comme toujours, ils étaient en avance sur l'horaire, et pouvaient en profiter. Ce qu'ils faisaient allègrement

Duo semblait d'humeur plus « perso », aujourd'hui. Pas qu'il fût froid ou distant, non, seulement…. Il n'avait pas monté depuis longtemps, et les deux amis sentaient qu'il voulait faire ses retrouvailles avec Yami en « tête à tête »… Et ce n'était pas eux qui allaient lui jeter la pierre… !

Trowa vit Duo partir au petit trot gentil, enlevé tout d'abord. Il se contenta de faire trotter Yami selon le plan de la carrière, suivant la piste. Tout simple. Il voulait simplement échauffer Yami. Rien d'autre. Duo coupait lorsqu'il se dirigeait vers les deux amis, et n'oublia pas de leur adresser un petit geste, signe qu'il n'y avait aucune fracture entre eux. Ce à quoi Quatre répondit par un grand sourire et un pouce levé.

Plume leva une oreille au passage de Yami, fringuant dans son trot qui avait prit de la vitesse et de l'allonge. Quatre le sentit envieux de pouvoir se dépenser lui aussi. Aussi, il ajusta ses rênes. Il sentit toute l'attention de Plume être entièrement redirigée sur ses mains exclusivement. Il se rassit dans sa selle, et lui demanda le petit trot enlevé d'un doux claquement de langue. Derrière lui, malgré l'envie visible de Lucky, Trowa ne fit rien pour lui signifier de rester au pas. Il savait que Lucky n'en ferait rien. Il laissa à Quatre le temps de s'éloigner suffisamment, puis chercha Duo, sur la longueur opposée à la sienne. Parfait. Il réajusta ses guides, claqua deux fois de la langue. Lucky partit volontiers au petit trot, calme et attentif à son dominant.

Les autres cavaliers commencèrent à arriver, progressivement. Les trois garçons les évitèrent, leur réservant une partie de la carrière pour qu'ils pussent monter sans avoir à se préoccuper des allées et venues et des humeurs de compatibilité de chevaux à chevaux. Puis, les cavaliers investirent la piste, et nos trois amis abordèrent des exercices légèrement plus pointus. Encercler les obstacles, changements de main, passage de barres au sol, … De petites choses simples, mais bien utiles au cavalier pour parfaire sa maîtrise de son compagnon. Tous effectuèrent ces exercices pratiques sans grandes difficultés.

Nina se débrouillait bien. Elle avait prit ses marques avec son compagnon, et savait maintenant comment le gérer, le pousser, le contrôler… Duo la surveillait vaguement du coin de l'œil, réflexes d'avant obligent…

C'était devenu une manie de surveiller ceux en qui il avait confiance. Comme… comme s'ils étaient, en quelque sorte, sa meute, et qu'il devait les protéger. Il avait toujours appris à penser comme ça, durant son enfance, et cela ne s'oubliait pas facilement… Mais d'un autre côté, il savait également que, s'il avait un problème, cette même « meute » serait là, pour une fois, pour le protéger à son tour le temps qu'il se remette d'aplomb… Cela lui était jusqu'alors inconnu, dans la rue… Cette sensation de sécurité, qu'il pouvait faire confiance sans rien craindre en retour, pas de trahison… Dans la rue, cela était inconnu… Les protéger, protéger la bande, les petits, même les plus grands si jamais il arrivait un truc, mais ne rien attendre en retour…

Avec Quatre et Trowa, et puis même un peu avec Nina, il sentait que s'il flanchait, ils seraient là pour l'aider, pour prendre soin de lui… Et… cette nouvelle sensation était agréable…

Il soupira, et s'allongea sur l'encolure de Yami. Il encercla son encolure puissante de ses bras et posa sa joue dessus. Il se laissa bercer par le rythme régulier des pas rapides de Yami, lui laissant le soin de la direction. Il savait de toute façon que son instinct l'informerait d'un quelconque « danger », alors…

« Hey, Duo !

Le garçon se redressa légèrement, une main sur le plat de la puissante encolure.

« Yes Quat-chan ?

- On est d'humeur câline, aujourd'hui ?

- Ben yes !!

Appuyant ses dires, Duo noua ses bras autour de la large encolure et appuya sa joue dessus en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles d'un air d'amoureux transit. Un éclat de rire, suivit de deux autres résonnèrent. Duo ressentit une pointe de joie. Il avait fait rire Trowa, Quatre et Nina. Ils n'étaient pas malheureux. C'était bien.

« Je ne te savais pas comme ça, Duo… minauda Nina en s'approchant, très innocemment.

- Je te crotte, na ! répliqua fièrement le natté en tirant la langue avec application et mutinerie.

- Mon Dieu mon Dieu, que de vulgarités… soupira le jeune fille, faussement lasse et outrée.

- Me dis pas que ça te plaît pas, je ne te croirais pas !

- Tu me connais trop bien, ZUT alors !!

Duo laissa un rire filtrer de ses lèvres en fermant les yeux. Nina était trop sympa… ! Vraiment une fille bien.

Il rouvrit les yeux et la fixa longuement, silencieusement, ses yeux mauves ancrés dans l'océan gris clair fascinant de la cavalière. Celle-ci soutint le regard perçant puis rougit brusquement.

« Euuuh… … ? J'ai… un bouton sur le nez… ?

- Noon… répondit calmement Duo sans la lâcher du regard.

- Ah… Uh ?

Quatre arriva, lui sauvant la vie. Il se plaça tout près de Duo, si près qu'il posa une main sur celle du natté alors qu'il adressait un sourire « rassurant » à Nina. Elle fronça un sourcil.

« Entre nous, beaucoup de choses passent par un simple regard ou un petit geste. Et cela dérange des gens, parfois… On aime bien… être physiquement proches, avec Trowa et Duo. Tu sais, pour nous, la présence des deux autres est importante pour qu'on se sente totalement bien. Et bientôt, toi aussi tu compteras pour nous de cette façon.

- Vraiment ?

- Hu hu.

Un sourire heureux naquit sur les lèvres fines de la jeune fille.

« C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça ! Je vous adore !!

Duo ferma les yeux en souriant, style manga, et lui décerna le V de la victoire avec deux doigts.

« Seulement… Il me faudra un peu de temps pour comprendre vos yeux alors… ne vous fâchez pas si je ne comprends pas, hein… ?

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, on te laissera le temps !

Nina sourit, heureuse, et les trois garçons la couvèrent du regards, affectueux et protecteurs.

Trowa s'avança et vint s'appuyer négligemment d'une épaule sur celle de Nina tout en engageant la conversation avec Duo :

Dorénavant, elle faisait partie du groupe.

* * *

Tzuzuku...

* * *

**1 **Mouuâ…

**2** On voit bien, que j'adore les poney-club, hein ? Non, mais c'est vrai en plus, j'adore monter à cheval… !!! C'est le pied TO-TAL ……………… !!!

**3** Pas comme moi, quoi… hem… No comment pliz, thanks :p

* * *

Voilou, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, celle-ci aussi... je vais donc vous laisser, et vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle ( **PS :** )

Ce chapitre sera le dernier pubklié sur cette fuc jusqu'aux prochaine vacances ( celles de Pâques ) et peut-être même, en fait, les suivantes ( vacances d'été ). D'où l'abondance de lectures récemment, sur cette fic comme sur mon compte en général... Voilà, c'est tout ! Kisus minna, portez-vous bien, et... lisez bcp de mangas lol Kisu doux


	10. You can dance, baby, dance

Je m'excuse pour le retard, j'ai quelque problèmes d'inspirations sur cette fic, j'écris mais ce n'est pas bien, je ne ressens plus rien... Ca me fait peur, je suis désolée de vous imposer ça...

Ce chapitre date, donc il y a une annonce… un peu mal venue, mais bon, je la laisse XD…

BONNES FÊTES DE FIN D'ANNEE !!!

_Du bonheur, des sous, de l'amour, de l'amitié, _

_du rire, de la santé ( et du boulot pour celles/ceux qu'en cherchent, lol ) : _

_Une année __par__f_

* * *

__

**CHAPITRE n°8 : **_You can dance baby, dance..._

L'été. Il faisait chaud, l'herbe des pelouses attirait les élèves en cours par les fenêtres.

« C'est vraiment le bonheur de monter en tee-shirt… ! Au fait Nini, j'adore ton débardeur !

- Mais il est rien qu'à mouâ !

- T'inquiète, j'ai pas l'intention de te le piquer !

- J'espère bien ! répondit-elle en tirant la langue.

Duo lui décerna un sourire à faire rougir WonderWoman**[1 **auquel la jeune fille, depuis longtemps habitué, envoya un petit coup d'épaule dédaigneux. Style _On mange pas les mêmes rillettes… !_ Duo laissa filtrer son rire en jetant légèrement sa tête vers l'arrière. A l'aveuglette, il s'avança et déposa sa selle sur la barre. Il recula son dos jusqu'à le loger à la jonction de l'encolure et de l'épaule puissante de Yami. Il soupira et se laissa peser sur le cheval. Il regarda ses amis. Tous, ils riaient tous, se jetant des vannes, des piques gentilles sur lesquelles ils rebondissaient joyeusement. Même Trowa riait. Il avait accordé à Nina le droit de le voir rire sans crainte quelques jours plus tôt, et la jeune fille était radieuse.

Un mouvement derrière lui, une grosse tête noire qui se pose tout doucement sur son épaule solide. Le cheval broncha légèrement, observant lui aussi les trois amis.

« Toi aussi Yami, hein ? Toi aussi…

Son compagnon appuya sa tête sur son épaule, et sembla rire. Duo fit un sourire, toute trace de nostalgie partie.

« Allez mon beau !! A la manucure !

Yami sourit.

* * *

« Wâââââôôôh !!! Les mecs, vous êtes… _**WââââââOOOOOh**_ répéta la jeune fille, incapable de trouver un autre qualificatif.

Si tant est que l'on puisse qualifier "_Wâoh_!" de qualificatif… Mais c'était sans doute le mot le plus approprié aux tenues des trois garçons. Ils étaient tout simplement… à lyncher sur place !

Duo s'approcha d'elle et l'étreignit, ébouriffant ses cheveux de sa main.

Il portait une chemise rouge sang ouverte sur les deux premiers boutons, coincée dans son pantalon de cuir noir extrêmement moulant. De fines chaînes d'argent accrochées à cette seconde peau coulaient sur ses cuisses en arrondis gracieux et cliquetants lorsqu'il se déplaçait. Une bande de tissus de velours noir de nuit soulignait son cou, et plusieurs bagues à la fois discrètes et remarquables habillaient ses doigts fins. Duo… elle s'y était plus ou moins attendu, après tout, elle se l'était souvent imaginé ainsi. Mais Quatre et Trowa…

Quatre s'était fait la raie, avait lissé ses cheveux grâce à du gel, de sorte que sa chevelure blonde luisait sous la lumière et lui descendait en « rideaux » jusqu'à mi-joues. Chemise crème, veston noir léger et pantalon blanc éclatant le faisait paraître pour un ange, alors que son regard assombrit de traits crayon noir affirmait le contraire. Une longue chaîne en argent à laquelle pendait une sorte de globe terrestre en or coulait sur son torse pour venir se balancer au gré de ses mouvements.

Trowa avait coiffé sa mèche comme à l'habitude, c'est-à-dire totalement en pétard. Mais cela ne faisait qu'ajouter au mystère l'entourant. Un visage, et particulièrement des yeux, assombri par le maquillage noir, des chaînes autour du cou et des bras, un jean noir serré aux hanches soulignant son bassin, une chemise aussi noire que le corbeau, et un long trench-coat noir style Matrix lui tombant au niveau des genoux. Tout en lui, de son maintient, à sa tenue en passant par son maquillage, entourait le garçon d'une aura de mystère qu'il était tentant de percer, ou du moins, de s'y essayer.

« Merci Nini ! Mais toi, tu n'es pas prête ?

- Ben si, pourquoi ?

- Ben tes cheveux ! Tu ne vas pas sortir avec une queue !! Il te faut un truc de plus… de moins… Ben voilà, quoi !!

- Mais c'est ce que je me fais tous les jours…  
- Ben justement !! Aujourd'hui, c'est pas un ''tous les jours'' !! Allez, viens !! Qua-chou ! Ennnnnn piste !!

* * *

« Ben ma vieille !! Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

- Vous plaisantez, je présume ? répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton snobinard au possible. Vous êtes-vous déjà regardé dans une glace ? Dieu que non !

- Le physique ne fait pas tout.

- Simplement beaucoup de choses.

- Vous intéresserez-vous à quelqu'un uniquement pour son physique ?

- Certes non, mais…

- Bah alors, tu vois !! J'ai raison, euuuuuh !!! J'ai raison !!!

- Pour une fois, commenta Quatre mine-de-rien-Je-passais-dans-le-coin-c'était-allumé-alors-j'suis-entré.

- Oh ça va, toi !

Le blond lui décerna son fameux sourire d'ange.

* * *

« Salut les gars !

- Hello boy ! C'est combien pour les filles, aujourd'hui, Mike ? répliqua joyeusement Duo en effectuant une danse compliquée avec ses mains et celles de l'autre garçon.

- Gratuit pour vous, entrez !! répliqua Mike après un long regard sur Nina qui rougit.

Le jeune home s'attarda sur le corset rouge à lacets laissant les épaules nues, la petite jupe plissée noire s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux, le tout raccordée par une ceinture faite de plusieurs lacets de cuir violet vif. Les multiples mèches fixées sur son crâne grâce à de petites pinces de couleur glissèrent sur ses oreilles et sa nuque lorsque Nina baissa la tête sous ce regard perçant, sa frange cachant ses yeux et sa rougeur aux joues.

Les trois garçons avaient mit une bonne heure et demi pour convaincre la jeune fille de s'habiller ainsi. Pourquoi ne jamais porter ces vêtements, alors qu'ils reposaient bien sagement dans son armoire ? Réponse simple : la jeune fille ne se voyait pas assez belle pour porter ce genre de choses. Indignation des trois garçons. Et voilà le résultat : elle était dedans !

« Thanks !! claironna Duo en se mettant en plein dans le champ de vision de Mike tandis que Trowa saisissait la main de l'adolescente pour l'attirer entre lui et Quatre, la soustrayant ainsi au regard inquisiteur du jeune videur.

Duo assena une petite tape claquante sur le crâne du garçon, puis poussa la lourde porte et la tint pour ses amis sous le regard envieux ou indignés de la foule attendant devant l'entrée. Etre le pote de Mike, ça avait décidément bien des avantages… Même s'il avait les yeux un peu baladeurs…

« Oooooh !! s'extasia Nina, sitôt entrée dans la boîte de nuit.

La piste de danse enfumée et bondée, plusieurs boules à facettes éblouissantes, des caléidoscopes sur les murs, le bar, les barmaids et barmans, tous super mignons, remarqua-t-elle aussitôt, les poufs, les coussins, les canapés, les banquettes, les alcôves… Cette boîte de nuit était une Deluxe !?!

« Alors Nini, demanda doucement Duo en passant un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. C'est comment ?

- Génial, souffla la jeune fille, des étoiles plein les yeux lorsqu'elle les tourna vers lui.

Un sourire accueillit sa réponse.

« Les gars ? demanda Duo avec une moue d'enfant capricieux absolument adorable et irrésistible.

- Oui… ! répondit Quatre d'un air faussement grommelant.

- I love you, boys !!

- Dommage que ce ne soit que quand cela t'arrange… soupira Trowa.

- Je vous crotte ! Allez Nini, viens !

- Mais où ??

- Ben danser, tiens !!

- QUOI ??? Mais non, je _**DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle se retrouva le dos contre la poitrine forte de Duo, les mains de celui-ci reposant gentiment sur ses hanches, lui inculquant peu à peu un mouvement balancier en accord avec le rythme de la musique techno.

« Duo !! Arrête !!

Elle fut brusquement retournée, le visage contre l'épaule forte du garçon.

« T'es bien là pour t'amuser, non ? Alors lâche-toi !! T'es avec nous, tu nous connais !! On ne te jugera pas, si c'est ce dont tu as peur !! T'as rien à craindre, ici, on est tous là pour la même chose : danser et s'éclater entre potes !! Allez ma puce, **défoules**-**toi**

Avec un clin d'œil complice, Duo la pressa contre lui de ses mains dans ses reins, de sorte qu'elle se retrouva le visage enfouit dans sa chemise. Elle poussa un petit cri, étouffé par le tissu violet. Elle sentait le corps de Duo bouger, souple contre le sien tout crispé et tendu, suivant la musique et les envies du jeune homme.

Finalement, elle céda.

Relevant sa tête vers Duo, elle lui fit un grand sourire et lui hurla, pour se faire entendre malgré la musique :

« Tu l'auras voulu !!

- Yes Baby !! J'aime quand t'es comme ça !! Vas-y ma poule !! On va leur en mettre plein les yeux !!!

Elle ferma les yeux en lui faisant un graaaaaaand sourire. Elle se sentit brusquement pressée contre Duo, son dos de nouveau contre la poitrine de l'adolescent. Les mains de celui-ci, englobant ses hanches un peu rondes, poussait son bassin à suivre le rythme de la musique. Tant et si bien, qu'elle s'y mit toute seule comme une grande. Elle commença à se déhancher contre Duo, jouant avec lui. Ils voulaient qu'elle se lâche ? Elle allait se lâcher ! Ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir, comme on dit !

Elle se retourna, noua ses bras autour du cou de Duo et commença à danser devant lui, balançant des hanches, se trémoussant comme un serpent, lentement, presque lascivement, avec un sourire en coin joueur et une lueur espiègle et mutine dans le regard. Duo leva un sourcil du genre _Tu veux aller dans ce sens-là ? OK… !_ et s'y mit lui aussi. Ses mains sur son dos, ses hanches ou ses épaules, mais jamais déplacées, toujours seulement et simplement amicales, tout en frottant son ventre contre elle, son corps se tordant en de gracieux mouvements de vagues.

La nuit commençait bien.

* * *

Ils sortirent tous tout décoiffés de la boîte. Duo avait été victime d'un mini lynchage de fans en folie, presque hystériques, devant le spectacle de lui et Nina qui dansaient l'un contre l'autre comme deux serpents qui faisaient des nœuds. Ils en avaient fait, d'ailleurs. Les cheveux de Nina étaient restés coincés dans les maillons des chaînes de Duo lorsqu'elle s'était baissée en ondulant autour de sa jambe jusqu'à être à genoux devant lui et qu'elle avait jeté sa tête de droite à gauche en rythme devant lui. Ils en avaient bien ri, après s'être libérés… Ca, c'était la _première_ fois.

Deuxième fois. Un bouton de la chemise de Duo, coincé dans la petite ceinture de Nina, avait sauté sous l'impatience de son propriétaire. C'était évidemment le bouton du milieu, celui qui en cachait le plus. Et qui dorénavant ne cachait plus grand-chose. Il aurait d'ailleurs été vain que ce bouton tînt, puisque sa manche gauche était arrachée et la droite, en lambeaux. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, comme coiffés à la dynamite, et en voulant protéger Nina de son corps, il s'était prit un coup de poing dans la tempe.

En un mot, comme toujours lorsqu'ils y allaient, la soirée s'était finie en émeute. Le gérant les laissait entrer et les appréciait même un peu pour cela : il y avait toujours du monde dans son club dans l'espoir de voir ces Apollons venir se déhancher sur la piste de danse.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il y avait eu Nina. Nina qui avait un peu paniqué dans la mêlée, séparée de ses compagnons et repoussée contre un mur. Duo était miraculeusement apparu près d'elle soudainement, l'avait prise par la main et l'avait entraînée le plus vite et le plus discrètement possible vers les toilettes femme. Il y avait une lucarne placée assez haut dans le mur. Duo lui avait fait la courte échelle, Nina avait posé son pied sur son épaule et s'était hissée. Deux bras l'avaient recueillie sans qu'elle sût comment lorsqu'elle s'était sentit basculer. Elle avait fait face au visage souriant de… Trowa !?!

« Mais… ? Mais tu… ? Vous… ? Agru ?

- On a seulement attendu que Duo te mette hors de danger avant de sortir nous aussi par une porte dérobée très bien cachée débouchant directement dans cette ruelle. Lâche-moi s'il te plaît, il y a Duo.

En effet, le torse de Duo glissait hors de la lucarne, les bras en avant pour faire basculer son corps vers le sol. Trowa l'avait rattrapé avant et reculé, le soutenant sous les aisselles, libérant les pieds.

« Les gars, vite, elles reviennent !! avait annoncé la voix de Quatre, resté en guet au bout de la rue.

- Shit ! s'exclama Duo d'une voix joyeuse en s'époussetant, chose totalement inutile vu qu'il était presque à poil ( et là, l'autrice bave… BEAUCOUP ). Prêts pour un sprint ?

Un _Ouiiii !!_ général s'était fait entendre. Duo s'était saisi de la main de Nina et, tous ensembles, ils étaient sortis en courant de la ruelle.

Tout cela les avait amenés à une tenue des plus… hem, minimales. Le pantalon toile immaculé de Quatre était tout froissé voire même à certains endroits déchiré, sa chemise avait joué à Lance- Boutons et les pans flottaient autour de lui, ses cheveux blonds si bien coiffés dressés sur sa tête. Coupe, qui, d'ailleurs, ne lui allait pas si mal… ( l'autrice que bave à mort sur son clavier )

Près de lui, Trowa avait, lui aussi, les cheveux tout ce qu'il y a de plus en pétard, sa mèche ébouriffée comme si une tornade grand format avait élu domicile dedans, sa chemise était entre celle de Duo et de Quatre, c'est-à-dire toute froissée et même un tout petit peu beaucoup déchirée…

Nina, elle… Ayant été protégée par Duo, elle était à peu près potable. Je dis bien, à peu près. Son corset était en partie déchiré dans le dos, et ne tenait plus beaucoup, menaçant de tomber à tout moment. Sa jolie petite jupe plissée avait quelques déchirures, qui, pour certaines, remontaient assez haut.

Elle frissonna brusquement. Son corset ne la couvrait plus guère, et la nuit s'était rafraîchie. Elle pensa à un bon pull roulé en laine bien chaude, et reçut soudain sur le dos une étoffe déchirée de toutes parts, mais qui la couvrait quand même un tant soit peu. Et, qualité extrême, ce tissu était tout chaud. Mais quelque part dans son esprit, quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas normal, qu'il n'existait pas de vêtements qui arrivaient tous seuls lorsqu'on les souhaitait. Elle loucha sur une manche pendant sur sa poitrine et couvrant son épaule. Noir, en cuir. Mais alors… ?

« Trowa…

- Hm… ? répondit l'intéressé.

- Reprends-le, tu vas avoir froid…

- J'ai une chemise en dessous, pas toi. T'inquiète pas.

- Mais…

- Mais tu as froid, tu es en jupe courte et en corset tout léger, moi je suis en chemise et pantalon épais. Alors t'en fais pas !

- Mais…

Trowa s'arrêta soudain pour l'attirer contre lui d'un bras enroulé autour de sa taille. Il la serra contre lui, et sa chaleur corporelle, étonnement élevée, traversa leurs vêtements.

« Ça ne me fait rien, d'avoir froid, je ne vais pas tomber malade pour si peu, rassure-toi… Et puis, comme dirait Duo, les garçons ne doivent-ils pas protéger les jeunes filles ? ajouta le brun avec une pointe de malice.

- Duo… !! C'est quoi ces idées machistes ?!?

Un tirage de langue en bonne et due forme lui répondit, accompagné d'un clin d'œil espiègle.

« Tu es tout chaud… murmure la jeune fille en se pressant contre Trowa, son visage dans ses clavicules.

- Alors tu vois que je ne risque rien !

- Hm…

- Allez Nina…

- Abandonne Nini, quand Trowa a le format mère poule, impossible de le faire changer d'avis !!

- Hm…

- Allez, viens-là, toi… ! murmura le brun en l'attirant dans ses bras.

Trowa la retourna sans difficulté, et la serra contre lui en se remettant à marcher. Le menton posé sur l'épaule de l'adolescente, les bras noués autour de sa taille, il l'incita d'une pression de son grand corps fin mais puissant à avancer. Elle s'exécuta gentiment, mais au bout de quelques pas, s'arrêta de nouveau. Elle retira le manteau, et en couvrit les épaules de Trowa. Elle agrandit ensuite les attaches, de sorte qu'elle pût s'emmitoufler avec son ami dans le trench-coat. Elle lui fit un sourire victorieux, puis le força à repartir en l'étranglant à moitié avec le col qu'elle embraqua avec elle.

* * *

« Il est trop tard, on pourra pas le faire.

- Moi je pourrais, mais avec elle… Pas sûr que j'y arrive…

- Et c'est trop risqué pour que tu essaies !! Si vous vous faites choper, on peut te virer de l'école pour tentative de viol ou truc comme ça ! Pas question !

- Pourquoi ce ne serait qu'une tentative ?

- Duo ! C'est pas le moment !

- Quatre…

- Quoiiii ?!?

- Va dormir.

- Pourquoii ?!?

- Tu es en train de l'engueuler parce qu'il a fait UNE blague. Tu es trop crevé ; va dormir, on règle le problème.

- Non, je… Désolé, je vais me calmer…

- Pas grave Q-man, ça arrive à tout le monde de péter une durite… !

- Hm… Alors ? Vous avez une idée ?

- Moi, oui…

- Hn ?

Murmures dans la chambre.

**/\/¤\/\**

« Nini… Nina, ma puce, réveille-toi…

- Hmnlmnhsmln…

- Rien que ça ? Dès le matin ?

Un éclat de rire. Une voix chaude, très agréable. Un mouvement, c'est quoi ?, j'sais pô j'veux dormir, à dans trois mois, hm… ! La couette est plus chaude par là, c'est encore mieux… Un mouvement doux sur les reins, une caresse agréable, chaude et calme, lente mais énergique aussi… Re-hmmmmmmm…

« Nina… reprit la voix d'un ton légèrement accusateur. Allez ma puce… C'est l'heure, tu vas être en retard…

- J'ai pô d'rendez-vous, hmm…

- Non mais tu as cours, et tu dois tout retraverser, alors il faut te lever…

- 'ours… ?

- Oui, cours… Allez Nina… Debout la poucinette…

- Hnmm…

Une caresse sur la joue, le cou, l'épaule, longue, jusqu'à la main. Doigts qui s'emmêlent doucement, un souffle sur la paume découverte, c'est pas normal !? si ? c'est pas grave, 'veux dodooo… !! Un souffle dans l'oreille : tortillement parce que ça chatouille. Un bisou sur le bout du nez… Hn ? Définitivement, c'est pas normal… Meuh c'est qui ??

Nina, Nini, la puce, poucinette… Cette voix…

« 'uo… ?

- Lui-même, murmura doucement la voix en soufflant dans son cou.

- Arrête, ça 'atouille… Meuh qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre… ? J't'ai pô donné la clef…

- Tout simplement parce que c'est pas moi qui suis dans ta chambre mais l'inverse…

- Gne ?

- Ok, je reprends. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis dans ta chambre…

- Hm…

- … mais toi qui es dans la nôtre…

- HEIN ????

Nina sursauta violemment en ouvrant les yeux en grand. Elle se sentit retenue par une main puissante autour de son poignet. Son sursaut l'aurait fait tomber du lit si Duo – mais pourquoi diable suis-je dans sa chambre ?? – ne l'en avait pas empêché.

« Meuuh ?? Keskejfélàmoi ?

Un éclat de rire joyeux lui répondit. Duo la cala tranquillement contre lui, de manière à ce qu'elle soit blottie contre son torse. Il reprit sa caresse dans son dos pour la calmer, et attendit un moment.

« Je vais te faire revenir la mémoire. Hier soir, on a été en boîte, on s'est fait lyncher ( légers rires ) et puis quand on est revenus ici, tu t'es assise sur le lit, on a commencé à parler, et tu t'es endormie. On t'a laissé te reposer. Et maintenant, Quatre et Trowa sont à côté, ils s'habillent, puis ils vont prendre des plateaux pour nous quatre.

- Ah, ok… Hein ?!? Ils s'habillent ? Mais alors… ?

Elle baissa brusquement les yeux sur elle, pour se voir habillée d'un long pull trois fois trop long pour elle. Il appartient à Trowa, se dit-elle. Mais elle remarqua également qu'elle voyait… les jambes de Duo… ses cuisses… ses abdos… son torse. Elle redressa la tête en fixant un point imaginaire.

« Hem, Duo… ?

- Hm ?

- Me dis pas que…

- Je suis en boxers, t'inquiète pas pour ça !

- gros sweatdropp Pendant un moment j'ai eu peur…

Elle regarda le natté, sur les lèvres duquel s'épanouissait peu à peu un large sourire plein de dents.

« Duoooo !!!!

S'ensuivit une bataille d'oreillers qui restera gravée dans les annales.

* * *

Ils l'encadraient parfaitement bien, dissimulant sa féminité au reste des garçons. Les seuls qui s'en aperçurent leur firent des sourires et des clins d'œil, tantôt complices tantôt coquins. Duo leur rendait la pareille, s'assurant ainsi de leur silence.

Ils raccompagnèrent de cette façon la jeune fille jusque dans la cour, où, à l'abri des regards, ils la laissèrent enfin respirer.

« Oufff !! J'ai bien cru étouffer… !!

- Désolé Nini, mais on pouvait pas faire autrement, sinon…

- T'inquiète, je ne vous en veux pas, je sais bien que vous n'aviez pas le choix !

Duo l'attrapa par les épaules et frotta vigoureusement ses cheveux de sa main. La jeune fille rigola et se tortilla comme un poisson pour lui échapper.

« Allez, la classe de petite section, sortez de là, on a cours je vous rappelle.

- La petite section, elle te crotte, répliqua fièrement Duo à Trowa avec un bout de langue espiègle.

Sa remarque arracha un fin sourire au poteau muni d'une grosse mèche.

« Il faut que je vide mon sac, quelqu'un m'accompagne ?

- Yes Q-man !!

Duo attrapa vivement son ami par le bras et le traîna en sautillant vers les casiers.

Soudain, Nina plaqua sa main sur sa bouche d'un air horrifié.

« Mon sac est dans ma chambre !! J'aurais pas le temps, il me reste moins de six minutes, et ma chambre est à l'opposé de la vôtre !

- Où est-elle exactement ?

- Quinzième porte au fond du couloir de droite, au sixième étage.

- OK ! Je reviens !

Trowa courut rapidement pour rattraper Duo et Quatre.

« Duo, on a besoin de tes services.

- Hm ?

- Quinzième porte au fond du couloir de droite, sixième étage. Le sac de Nina dans sa chambre.

- Oki !

Duo s'éloigne aussitôt de ses amis et adressa un signe de tête à Nina. Il se dirigea vers un coin isolé, vide de lycéens. Évaluant la distance, il recula, jusqu'à prendre appui sur un arbre. Il prit son élan, et sauta sur la façade du mur. Il s'accrocha aux aspérités des pierres. Il était en dessous du premier étage. De quoi bousculer son quotidien bien rangé, YEEESSSS !!!

Il grimpa les étages avec une agilité jamais perdue. Il jeta un coup d'œil en bas. Aucun élève ne le regardait, sauf… Nina, l'air horrifié, entre Quatre et Trowa, qui, visiblement, la retenaient de courir vers lui pour lui dire d'arrêter.

Décrochant une main, il leur fit avec le V de la Victoire pour les rassurer.

//Prudence// lui transmit Quatre.

Il hocha la tête vigoureusement.

Prudence ? Lui ? Toujours, Qua-chou !

Il continua son ascension. Sans filet de protection, même les plus grands équilibristes ne se seraient pas essayé à faire ce qu'il faisait en ce moment même « à l'arrache ».Pour lui, tout ceci n'était qu'une formalité… Même si ça faisait assez longtemps qu'il ne s'y était pas adonné, il retrouvait les gestes naturellement, et savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire et à ne pas faire. Il s'accrochait aux fronteaux des fenêtres, à chaque saillie, délaissant les fissures. Il grimpait vite, agilement, et presque sans aucune fatigue. Il parvint bien vite au sixième étage. Là, il délaissa son ascension au profit d'une progression latérale, glissant vers la droite, sautant de linteau en linteau. Il n'avait pas long à traverser. Juste… six fenêtres. Il arriva en moins de temps qu'il faut pour écrire un lemon à cette sixième fenêtre, et la trouva fermée.**[2** Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Extrayant une épingle de sa natte – il en introduisait toujours une ou deux, ça pouvait toujours servir !– il força avec toute la force de sa maîtrise la serrure de la fenêtre, puis se glissa agilement dedans. Il vit une chambre bien rangée, très stricte. Bureau, lit, étagère, penderie. Stop. Point barre. Il serait malheureux, lui, dans cette chambre…

Rapidement, il repéra le sac, le saisit et le balança sur ses épaules, puis entreprit de redescendre. Il sauta les deux derniers étages – ce n'était pas tellement haut – et atterri souplement par terre. Nina poussa un cri et courut vers lui.

« Mais tu es fou !! Tu aurais pu te tuer !!

- Pas le moins du monde, Nina.

- Mais t'as pas idée de la hauteur !!!

Duo échangea un regard avec Quatre, qui acquiesça puis toucha doucement le bras de Trowa et fit un signe de tête vers la cour. Ils partirent, laissant seul Duo et Nina.

Le natté alla s'adosser à un arbre, les bras croisés. Il se tut un instant, fixant la jeune fille pendant un moment. Puis il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose, et lui tendit son sac avec un sourire ; elle le prit, et le mit sur son épaule.

Finalement, Duo soupira, et ferma les yeux.

« Nina…J'ai vécu dans la rue. Pendant… environ une petite dizaine d'années.

La jeune fille eut l'air horrifiée.

« Oh Duo… je suis désolée, je savais pas, je…

- Tais-toi.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, visiblement surprise par la dureté dans la voix du natté.

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. J'en ai pas besoin, OK ?

- Oui, désolée… je le referais plus !

- Cesse de t'excuser. J'aime pas ça. Aller, on y va. On va être en retard en cours.

Sur ce, le natté passa devant elle sans lui accorder un regard, la voix toujours aussi tranchante et le visage fermé.

Nina le regarda s'éloigner sans bouger. Elle ne comprenait pas.

* * *

« Duo.

Le natté ne répondit pas. Il savait que le blond allait lui faire la morale, et n'en avait pas besoin. Manque de bol, l'angelot était plus tenace que ça. Il eut beau marcher vite, Quatre se maintint à son niveau.

« Ce n'est pas sa faute. Le réflexe premier des gens est de plaindre toutes les difficultés que tu as enduré, c'est normal. Ce n'est pas pour autant de la piti…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ?!?

Quatre attrapa son bras et le maintint fermement près de lui, à l'arrêt. Duo ne voulait pas le blesser, il ne bougea pas.

« Moi je t'ai plaint, avoua Quatre en le regardant dans les yeux sans ciller. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je t'ai en pitié.

- Mais toi c'est pas pareil !!

- Et pourquoi ? Parce que je te connais depuis plus longtemps que Nina ? Mais avant que je ne te connaisse depuis longtemps, je ne te connaissais que depuis quelques jours. Comme elle avec nous maintenant ! On a tous droit de faire des erreurs, pourquoi tu ne lui passes pas celle-ci ?!

- …

- Duo… La gueule de bois n'arrange rien, je sais. Mais Nina n'y est pour rien.

Sur ce, Quatre lâcha son bras et rejoignit Trowa et Nina. Duo se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Eeeeeet mErde !

Silencieusement, il s'approcha du petit groupe qui s'était remis à marcher. 

« Et Duo… ?

- T'inquiète pas. Il fera peut-être la tête pendant quelque temps, mais il reviendra. Il nous aime trop et ne supporte pas d'être loin de ceux qu'il affectionne.

- Tu crois qu'il va m'en vouloir ?

- Demande-le-lui. Trowa, quel tableau as-tu prit pour la dissert' ?

- Le colosse de Rodes… [3

Duo choisit cet instant pour jeter ses bras autour du cou de la jeune fille. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri puis se laissa faire. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Nina.

« I'm sorry…

Il sentit la jeune fille se détendre dans l'étreinte. Elle monta ses mains de manière à les poser sur ses poignets.

« Pas grave On a tous nos petites humeurs.

Duo sourit.

Toute la journée, Duo se montra assez protecteur avec elle. Sa manière à lui de lui faire voir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, et de demander pardon. Nina lui pardonna avec bon cœur, et lui signifia avec un petit mot de cinq lettres, parfois si dures à prononcer – M.e.r.c.i.

* * *

**[1** Pour ceux qui saurait pas, WW est une amazone. Allez-y, vous, la faire rougir !!

**Duo :** Y a que mouâ qui y arrive !! sourire de super star et gestes des mains style _J'suis trop dans l'vent !_

**Moi qui m'étouffe avec les poils de ma chatte qui me fait un groOos câlin :** Euh-euuuh !! Eu-hhheu, eu-euhh !!

**Duo sort sa faux, ses couteaux, son fouet, ses menottes, son gun, etc… son **_**Gundam**_ Tu disais ? grand sourire

**Moi qui m'étouffe toujours avec les poils de ma chatte :** Och non, chien…

**[2** Ben voui, vous croyiez quand même pas que ce serait si facile, ne ??

[3 looooool

* * *

_**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner la taille des deux précédents… J'espère que ça vous comble… ? Des reviews, des reviews, des reviews !!!**_

_**Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire la scène de la boîte, et leurs fringues, franchement c'était trippant ( et bavant aussi XD )**_

_**Là j'ai placé les persos, mais vous inquiétez pas, à partir du chap prochain, y aura de l'action ! On va arriver au nœud principal de l'histoire – ou plutôt, à l'élément perturbateur !! Des suppositions sur cet élément… ? Allez-y, je suis ouvertes à tous, toutes et tout !! ( sans mauvaise allusion… -o- )**_

_**G'rooos bizzzzzzzzzoux**_

_**Shin' (1x2)**_


	11. Où les ennuis commencent

ENFIN un nouveau chapitre.

Ce n'est pas celui que vous attendiez, je le sais. Désolée. Bientôt un autre, sûrement Wing & Shinigami... J'sais pas, je fais ce que je peux, désolée. Bientôt des nouvelles, je vous promets. Me lynchez pas s'il vous plaît.

Et de tout coeur, merci à **Bernie**.

J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même...

* * *

**Chapitre n°9 :** _Où __les __ennuis __commencent…_

__

**Premiers emballements**

* * *

Les cours étaient terminés - pour le moment ; les devoirs, remis à plus tard ; les amis et les chevaux, ici ; l'air frigorifiait les jeune gens sur places – bénévoles, employés ou simples clients – et emplissait l'atmosphère d'une espèce de brume à moitié transparente et vaporeuse. Les cheveux paraissaient presque irréels – formes gigantesques et plus ou moins sombres – les humains pouvaient aisément être pris dans un film de Spielberg.

Et malgré tout, lorsqu'il se hissa, Duo ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que de monter à cheval, même en doudoune, écharpe et gants. Les chevaux avaient plus de piquant en hiver, car il faisait plus froid. Ils devaient bouger énergiquement pour se réchauffer.

Cela dit, comme en été ils avaient la pêche pour cause de retour de chaleur et de soleil, on pouvait dire que ça ne changeait pas trop de d'habitude…

Duo montait son tit Yami chéri mamour à lui. Il devait le tenir plus que d'habitude, car le cheval semblait avoir la méga frite de la patate du jus de pêche… Il s'isolait assez, et travaillait vite. Le cheval semblait ne pas tolérer de rester plus de trois minutes sur un même exercice. Il changeait souvent, avant de revenir à un exercice. Allongements, rassemblements, incurvations, extension de l'encolure, etc… tout cela en trois minutes de chaque, pour ensuite y retourner.

Aujourd'hui, c'était une séance libre où chacun travaillait ce qu'il voulait. Il y avait bien sûr des impératifs à suivre ; exemples :

Ne pas galoper sans avertir ;

Ne sauter que les petites croix ( pas plus de cinquante centimètres ) ;

Respecter le corps du cheval ;

Cette dernière règle était la règle d'or. Un cavalier ne devait jamais pousser plus que les limites de sa monture, même si celle-ci ne satisfaisait pas les exigences dudit cavalier.

« Nadège !!

La monitrice se tourna vers lui. Son compagnon, Newton, fouettait l'air de sa queue avec force.

« Je peux galoper ? Yami m'a l'air un peu chaud…

- Pas de souci. ( Elle se tourne vers les autres cavaliers. ) Prudence, Yami galope ! On ne se gêne pas, on respecte les priorités ! Oh !, Eh, Duo… S'il te plaît, fais attention à Newton.

- Ok !

Duo plaça Yami sur la piste au trot. Aussitôt, le cheval caracola et partit au galop. Duo le cassa dans son élan et le fit repasser au trot.

« C'est moi qui décide !

L'étalon coucha les oreilles. Il était dans un jour où toute autorité lui déplaisait. Duo le fit partir au galop dans le virage. Yami exécuta la largeur « sans problèmes », puis, décidant que ç'en était marre, il prit le mors et fonça.

« On se stoppe ! cria Nadège.

Les élèves repassèrent au pas et se regroupèrent autour de la monitrice. Duo raccourcit ses rênes, et força le cheval en cercle autour des autres.

Lorsqu'il entendit "On se stoppe !'' il arrêta aussitôt son compagnon. Celui-ci stoppa net, tout en douceur. Il se pencha et le flatta, tout en se contorsionnant pour voir les évènements qui faisaient que quelqu'un avait du mal.

Il vit l'étalon sombre attaquer le sol avec ses antérieurs, son galop allongé au maximum. On voyait bien que l'animal forçait, qu'il désirait aller vite et que ses muscles marchaient à plein. Il donnait l'impression d'attaquer le sol, comme s'il voulait y creuser des tranchées. C'était impressionnant.

« Il tient très bien en selle, ce jeune homme… !

L'autre rit.

« C'est ça, moque-toi. Je parie que tu lui obéirais presque aussi bien qu'à moi, si jamais…

Il renifla et coucha une oreille.

« T'inquiète pas. Ça n'arrivera pas.

Il releva la tête. Un de ses sourcils tiqua légèrement.

« On dirait que ça se corse…

* * *

Yami faisait n'importe quoi. Il refusait les virages imposés par Duo, encensait, faisait le dos rond, bottait. Il était décidément bien énervé. Les coups de talons et les cris – comme ceux pour le débourrage de Newton – du natté ne devaient pas non plus l'aider en la matière… Soudain, Yami fonça droit sur un obstacle, attaquant ferme le sol sablé avec ses sabots. Duo l'évita de justesse ( il dû coller les rênes à son genou pour que le cheval obliquât ). Yami fit une pirouette, secoua la tête. Ces maudites rênes… ! Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et repartir à plein, toutes vannes de galop ouvertes. Ils étaient en ligne droite ; Duo prit les rênes dans une main, et de l'autre, frappa l'encolure de sa monture en cadence avec ses paroles.

« Tu. Vas. Te. Calmer. Oui ?!

Yami secoua la tête : non. Duo recommença, plus fort. Il n'aimait pas frapper, mais parfois, c'était la seule solution. Yami botta plusieurs fois, tenta de le désarçonner en virant brusquement, zigzaguant, se refusant sur les obstacles.

Et soudain, Yami se cabra.

* * *

Anxieux, Quatre regarda Trowa. Jamais Duo n'avait eu à se battre avec un cheval. Son autorité naturelle faisait que l'animal pliait avant qu'il n'eût à utiliser la force. Mais là… Il fit avancer Plume afin qu'il se rapprochât de Lucky. Leurs flancs si près que les mollets de leurs cavaliers s'appuyaient l'un contre l'autre, les deux chevaux se soufflèrent joyeusement -affectueusement- sur le nez.

« Trowa… ! murmura Quatre.

C'était un appel faiblard et quémandant du réconfort. Assez… triste – ou en tous cas, qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Il est fort.  
- Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment... dit-il en posant la main sur son cœur, discrètement.

La grande main masculine de Trowa vint recouvrir la sienne, plus petite et fine.

Ils relevèrent la tête vers leur ami en difficulté. Lorsque Yami se cabra, les doigts de Trowa furent broyés par ceux du blond.

* * *

« **EHO !!** **C'est **_**quoi**_**, ton cirque ?!**

Commençant à devenir sérieusement agacé, Duo talonna sa monture, et s'accrochant d'une main à la crinière de celle-ci, empoignant fermement les rênes de l'autre, il tira d'un côté, sèchement. Yami grogna, mais sous l'impulsion d'un nouveau coup de talon, reposa ses sabots au sol. Aussitôt, Duo se réappropria les rênes et le força au galop. Yami rechigna tout d'abord, refusant l'autorité. Il recula, encensa, tendit les jambes. Puis il n'eut d'autre choix et obéit. Il partit en un galop poussif, subi. Puis, voyant que son cavalier ne le brutalisait plus, il s'y mit avec plus de cœur. Il prit de la vitesse, et sentit aussitôt ses guides être tenues plus fermement. Il comprit. Le galop se déroula sans anicroche. Duo pu se détendre et en profiter pleinement.

Ce fut Nadège qui, la première, donna le signal. Elle fit partir Newton dans un petit trot plus qu'énergique – eh ! c'était _Newton_ – et tout le monde se mit en branle, suivant le mouvement. La carrière fut bientôt remplie de déplacements.

Duo fit trotter Yami. Le cheval était trois fois plus calme, et Duo pu même aborder les slaloms au petit galop, et reprendre plus en profondeur les exercices du début. Il flatta longuement son compagnon en sueur ; c'était ce Yami là qu'il aimait, le cheval agréable et doux qu'il connaissait.

« Tout le monde autour de moi !!

Tenant Yami à l'œil, Duo le fit s'arrêter à l'extérieur du cercle des élèves, pas trop près d'un petit poney teigneux.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler les incurvations. Pour incurver votre cheval ! Tenez les rênes vers le côté opposé à celui où vous voulez aller, avec, bien sûr, une pression plus importante du côté intérieur, pour que votre monture garde la tête à l'intérieur du cercle. Le but de l'incurvation est que votre cheval reste droit sur le cercle, ce qui veut dire, qu'il épouse l'arrondi. C'est donc à vous de l'empêcher de s'échapper des hanches ou de l'épaule en utilisant vos jambes toniques sur le bassin, et vos mains – donc les rênes – sur l'épaule. Vous allez d…

Concentré, Duo s'essaya. Son premier essai eut pour résultat un gigantesque remuage d'oreille de Yami. Recommençant, il réussit à incurver légèrement le hongre sur place. Ravi, il lui demanda de faire demi-tour pour commencer l'exercice, et en profita pour l'habituer à être légèrement sollicité en incurvation. Yami s'exécuta vivement, et dans son déplacement, sa croupe frôla brièvement celle du petit poney. Celui-ci réagit au quart de tour, et botta derechef. Yami hennit, coucha les oreilles, et commença à reculer vers Nadège.

« Calme-le, Duo. Tu es son cavalier, c'est à toi qu'il doit faire confiance. Amélie, pars, avec Griotte !! Tu vois bien qu'elle embête Yami !

La cavalière talonna sa petite jument, qui consentit enfin à partir, après un dernier coup sabots.

Trop tard.

Rendu fou par les coups de botte, les talonnages répétitifs de son cavalier et en colère de par sa soumission d'avant, le hongre pris la mouche ( lol ). Il se cabra brièvement – Duo eut juste le temps de resserrer les cuisses et c'était fini – puis bondit au galop. Duo évita un obstacle, lui fit faire un, deux, trois cercles. Yami en avait ras la crinière de tourner tourner tourner tourner… ! D'un coup de cul assorti à une jolie pirouette, il tenta de désarçonner son cavalier. Duo fut fortement déséquilibré par l'action, et lâcha les rênes d'une main pour s'accrocher à la crinière, les étriers en moins et allongé de tout son long sur l'encolure puissante de sa monture.

_Et **merde** !! _

Yami en profita pour foncer vers la barrière délimitant la grande carrière. Duo attrapa les rênes à ce moment-là. Deux pensées se succédèrent alors avec si peu d'intervalles qu'elles auraient aussi bien pu se chevaucher.

_Je dois l'arrêter. __J'ai pas le temps. Il doit sauter. _

Il raccourcit les rênes, donna de l'impulsion des jambes, garda durement Yami dans l'axe – droit sur la barrière.

Celle-ci mesurait environ un mètre cinquante. Son record était pour le moment de… 1 m.

_Il doit sauter. Il doit…_

Ils arrivaient à pleine vitesse sur l'obstacle. Duo savait que cette fois-ci, si Yami faisait une barre, elle ne tomberait pas. Yami serait blessé, peut-être à vie, et lui-même, également.

… _sauter ! _

Il talonna Yami, l'excitant de la voix et des talons. Il savait qu'il jouait gros. C'était presque impossible que Yami le sautât. Mais il le fallait.

* * *

_Il est fou. Pourquoi le pousse-t-il à sauter ? Yami n'y arrivera pas ! Il n'a pas assez de puissance dans les épaules. Il va se briser une jambe !_

* * *

« Non… Non… NOOOO

- …OOOOON !!

Fébrilement, le jeune homme lança son compagnon au galop.

_Je __**dois**__ le rattraper. _

Un grand choc le freina brutalement. Il s'écrasa sur l'encolure de Plume qui s'arrêta d'un seul coup, perdit les étriers et l'équilibre trop brutalement. Il se sentit tomber, remonter, retomber. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais savait que Duo était en danger. Il sentait les rênes rugueuses dans sa main, et Plume – sur lequel il était toujours à demi affalé – s'agiter excessivement : il hennissait, les yeux révulsés et les oreilles en arrière. Sa tête était levée de force, appuyée sur un bras.

« Ne te mets pas en danger inutilement.

Il reconnut la voix grave sans difficultés. Trowa. Son bras était passé autour de sa taille pour le retenir ; et donc logiquement, la masse qui avait provoqué son petit vol plané était Lucky.

« Mais il…

- Tu ne l'aideras pas plus en te mettant en danger. Yami peut sauter ça si Duo y met assez de volonté. Et là, Duo a beaucoup de volonté. T'inquiète pas.

- Mais je…

- Restera là.

- Trowa, j…

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi aussi.

Il sentit vaguement le bras du jeune brun se resserrer autour de sa taille, et eut brusquement une envie folle de pleurer.

* * *

Un cri retentit, et juste au moment où il donnait un coup de talons, il se dit que c'était gagné. Yami sauterait. Le cri l'avait suffisamment affolé pour qu'il se décidât.

Et au moment où, le visage décidé, il se mit en suspension, brusquement son cheval se déroba.

Ou plutôt, tomba.

Sa main avant s'effondra brutalement, son grand corps ployant sous la masse.

Les talons de Duo s'enfoncèrent dans ses flancs, moins comme un ordre que comme un moyen de se raccrocher à lui.

Pourtant, ça l'excita encore plus. D'un sursaut dans les antérieurs, il se redressa, puis poussa avec ses postérieurs, il tendit le museau vers le haut, vers le ciel.

Vers là où il voulait aller.

* * *

Quatre lança ses bras autour de Trowa lorsqu'il vit Yami s'effondrer. Il étouffa son cri dans l'épaule du brun lorsque ledit Yami se dressa tout droit sur ses postérieurs, et qu'il sembla vaciller, comme s'il allait tomber et écraser Duo sous sa masse énorme. Si ces cinq cents kilos tombaient sur Duo… Il vit les muscles sains du cheval se tendre pour contrôler la pression, se contracter pour fournir une autre poussée, qui devait être extrêmement puissante. Si elle ne l'était pas suffisamment, cavalier et cheval se trouveraient dans la panade.

En ce moment, alors que tout ne reposait que sur quelques kilos de muscles, Quatre sentit une douleur ignoble lui lacérer et le cœur. Cette douleur trouva écho dans sa tête, enflammant ses veines, ses nerfs, ses artères. L'enflammant entièrement. Douloureusement. Il avait l'impression que des aiguilles chauffées à blancs le transperçaient.

Et en même temps, une autre part de lui s'éveillait à une étrange sorte d'inconscience. Il sentait la présence des autres autour de lui, mais extrêmement différemment. Ils n'étaient plus des personnes, ils étaient des chaleurs, des intensités différentes. Parfois, comme une couleur. C'était fluctuant, variant, mais assez agréable si l'on occultait cette souffrance aigue et ce que lui faisait ressentir cette perception toute nouvelle.

Il avait l'impression de… de pouvoir sentir les émotions, les sentiments des autres… C'était…

* * *

« Trowa… ! »

Le brun tourna la tête à cet appel si faible. Ce qu'il vit affola son cœur déjà surmené depuis quelques minutes.

Les yeux de Quatre étaient blancs.

Ou noirs.

C'était une couleur indéfinissable, en fait. Noir, blanc, jaune, rouge, violet, bleu, vert, gris, tout ça mélangé. Mais en tous cas, ça faisait peur. Quatre avait les yeux aigue-marine. Une couleur douce et calme, très expressive. La couleur des yeux de Quatre. Pas ce blanc ou ce noir étrange.

« Quatre… ? »

Son avant-bras se retrouva broyé entre des mains qui, mine de rien, pouvaient faire mal quand elles serraient.

« Je… je te _sens_… murmura rêveusement le blond. C'est étrange… Ça fait… si _mal_ mais… c'est _bon_… J'comprends pas… Tu es moi, tu es toi, tu es en moi, tu es si chaud et si douloureux en même temps… Tu es flou… Tu me fais du mal mais tu me fais du bien… Si glacial et brûlant… Trowa je comprends pas !! dit-il plus fort, et ses doigts se crispèrent encore.

- Calme-toi… »

Inquiet de ce discours si étrange, Trowa entama des cercles apaisants dans le dos de son cadet, oubliant quelque peu la situation de Duo pour un moment. Il ne pouvait pas gérer deux crises en même temps. A la suite, oui, mais pas en même temps. Fallait pas non plus pousser mémé dans les orties…

* * *

Tous les muscles du corps de son cheval se contractèrent durement. Sous lui, Duo eut un bloc de ciment. Il avait peur, l'adrénaline courait dans son sang, et il sentait que quelque chose de pas net et de pas cool se tramait dans son dos. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait en plus sa situation à gérer – la situation en elle-même n'était pas compliquée, mais il n'avait pas connaissance que Yami eût jamais sauté une telle hauteur. Si la réception se passait mal, c'était soit lui, soit Yami, soit eux deux. Dans les trois cas, ça se passerait _très_ mal. Et ça, il ne voulait pas.

Il se mit en suspension, découvrant entièrement la croupe de Yami. Il visualisa mentalement la trajectoire qu'il devait imposer à Yami pour que celui-ci sautât la seconde barrière. Parce que, évidemment, y avait encore autre chose derrière. En l'occurrence, une barrière de 90 cm délimitant la petite carrière – celle ou les petits cavaliers avaient reprise. Après avoir sauté ces deux-là, il aviserait. S'il les sautait.

* * *

_C'est quasi impossible… Yami est un coureur, pas un sauteur… je sens que ça va mal aller… La réception va mal se passer… !_

Il raccourci très légèrement ses rênes et prépara ses jambes à demander de l'impulsion. Si quelque chose se passait mal, il faudrait intervenir vite. Très vite. Un cheval fou est extrêmement dangereux. Autant pour lui-même que pour son cavalier et tout ce qui se trouve autour.

Le cheval fournissait visiblement un effort gigantesque, qui lui était manifestement très difficile. Peut-être trop… Surtout qu'il y avait la deuxième barrière, après… certes plus petite, mais qu'il fallait sauter vite, à peine réceptionné, parce qu'il n'y avait que… 1m20 maximum entre les deux.

C'était presque de la folie.

Correction : _c'était_ de la folie.

_Allez Duo Maxwell, saute-les moi, ces barrières…_

* * *

_Allez… allez… Vas-y… Tu peux le faire, je le sais… __Vas-y mon beau, vas-y…_

Il savait qu'à la réception, Yami allait avoir besoin des rênes pour allonger son encolure. Alors, il lâcha tout. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Yami ne ferait pas de connerie. Parce que dans sa position…

Il s'étira au maximum, emmêlant ses mains à la crinière juste derrière les oreilles. Il devrait récupérer sa main un très court instant, extrêmement rapidement, pour rééquilibrer Yami et le forcer à sauter la deuxième barrière. La suite attendait pour le moment. Le plus important était qu'il sautât.

* * *

« Calme-toi, Quatre, calme-toi…

- Trowa… Trowa…

Le garçon avait le souffle court – était-il asthmatique ? – et était visiblement affolé.

« Trowa ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Quatre se sent mal… Ça va passer…

- Duo peut s'en sortir, ne vous inquiétez pas, assura Nadège. Il a les capacités pour.

- Oui. Merci.

Le brun serra Quatre contre lui, plus fort encore, le geste étant le seul qu'il pouvait faire pour aider le blond en ce moment.

_Duo… Est-ce à cause de toi ?_

* * *

Duo contracta ses cuisses trois fois plus fort sur son pommeau lorsque Yami entama son saut. C'était tellement puissant… ! Savoir qu'il contrôlait un tant soit peu ces muscles si forts qu'il sentait si durs sous ses cuisses lui procurait une délicieuse impression de pouvoir, alors qu'il imaginait les pires scénarios et comment y remédier au mieux. Cette dualité était ce qu'il cherchait lorsqu'il montait à cheval, ce qu'il avait tenté d'expliquer des semaines auparavant à ses amis.

Il se sentit s'élever, être pleinement porté par cette force brute qui se déployait poussivement sous lui.

Il sourit, mais ses yeux restèrent concentrés. C'était une vision étrange. Son expression avec ce sourire et ce regard pouvait s'apparenter à du sadisme pur. Son cheval et ses vêtements noirs accentuaient cela, et le tout en imposait. Imposait le silence, le respect, la soumission.

D'aucun l'auraient en cet instant appelé…

* * *

_Il est… _

* * *

Un court instant, mû d'une impulsion suicidaire, il tourna la tête sur sa droite. Ses yeux ignorèrent les rondins de bois, les paddocks, les arbres, les boxes pour se fixer à deux yeux d'un bleu d'une effarante pureté le fixant avec intensité.

_Voilà mon mystérieux admirateur…_

* * *

… _Shinigami…_

* * *

La réception se fit plutôt brutale. Dans un réflexe il s'allongea de tout son long sur la croupe de Yami puis se releva presque aussitôt. Il reçut un grand choc dans les cuisses et les fesses, et grimaça mentalement sous la douleur causée. Il imaginait ce que devaient avoir encaissé les jambes fines de Yami… Mais déjà la deuxième barrière se profilait. Il demanda une foulée très courte à Yami, puis le fit sauter. Ils atterrirent dans la carrière et Duo souffla. Ça y était…

Et bien non.

Yami lui avait certes obéit pour sauter, mais il était toujours 1) en colère ; 2) de mauvais poil aujourd'hui ; 3) rendu encore plus ombrageux par la douleur irradiant de ses canons et de sa cage thoracique.

Lorsque les rênes agirent pour le freiner, une fois de plus, il prit le mors aux dents. Duo ne vit pas le coup venir, et fut obligé de subir. Il se fit lamentablement étaler sur l'encolure puissante de sa monture qui, voyant que plus rien ne le retenait, repartit dans un galop fou.

Et là, Duo eut peur.

* * *

Tzuzuku...

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite dans vraiment pas longtemps._

_Ca s'voit peut-être pas mais j'vous aime_

_Shin (L)_


End file.
